In the past - A Similar yet different story
by Tandouji
Summary: An original story with Original Characters. May look and feel similar, but in the end it will all turn out. Rated T, just in case anything happens. Any official Clannad Characters and locations appearing in this fanfic rightfully belong to Maeda Jun, Key and Kyoto Animation!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I.**

**My beginning**

Not so long ago, I heard a story of a young man, who livesin this town. I think his name was Tomoya. But his name is not really relevant, now is it? The fun fact is, I met him the day before, and he was accompanied by his beautiful wife, and 6 year old daughter. Such a pleasant sight. I had a little talk with him, and as it turned out, he and his wife used to go to the same school, Ikarizaka Private High... Brings back old memories. I used to be a student there too. When they both graduated, they got married, and about a year later their Daughter was born. Little Ushio will be starting Grade school soon. How nice! I remember my daughter starting grade school... Oh those wonderful days...

My story began 19 years ago! Yep, that was a while back, but I still remember it!

* * *

It was a beautiful Spring day, when my life as a Highschool student began. I got up early that morning, got changed into my uniform, had quick breakfast, and left in the utmost hurry. I was so looking forward to this day!

"I'm off!"

"Good luck with your first day honey!"

I heard my mother respond, but I just took off like a bullet. I used to slack off a lot in middle school, but when I somehow pulled it off, and got into this high School, and got a chance to go to school in my hometown, and not have to move out, I was totally hyped, and wanted to give it my best to complete my studies here at maximum extent. I wanted to give it my best, and show the world, that a lazy kid like me could do anything if they wanted. There was also another thing that I wanted: Join the School's Drama club! Well if I can make it that is.

I ran about five minutes, before I finally spotted my long time Best Friend, Takashi, walking nice and calmly right ahead of me.

"Oi Takashi, watch it!"

"Huh?"

I caught him off guard with a slap on the back of his neck. He yelled at me in anger, and followed but not out of vengeance, but out of fun. I liked playing a fool on him like this, and he always tagged along, as he could. Of course I was always the more sporty one, and even now, he could barely catch me at the front gate when I stopped to catch my breath.

"Mind if I ask you, not to do this again?"

"I do mind! But I can take it easy on you next time!"

"Gee... Thanks a lot..."

That slight hint of sarcasm was just because of the exhaustion he had to go through. We used to play like this since we were in grade school. When we finally pulled ourselves together, we took our first step into our new lives. The school was as beautiful as we expected it to be from what we saw it as we were just kids dreaming of this place. Now we were in, and happy.

"So, mr. Kiriha? How does it feel being in High School?"

"Well mr. Ozawa, I fell like reborn!"

We always did this, calling eachother our surnames, when it came to moments like this. A lighthearted laugh followed this as we made our way to the main school building. On our way, as the regular chick Magnet, Takashi kept peeking on girls, and making funny remarks on them all the time.

"Would you stop that! That's really annoying!"

"Why? It's High School dummy! Girls here are cute and hot at the same time! I can't wait!"

He always was like this... He always was the more handsome of us both. neck length Jet Black hair, bright shining golden eyes, muscular build, and a handsome face, which he developped during his Junior high years. He so annoyed me with this bad habit of his of trying to pick on all the girls around. And he even kept teasing me about not even trying. He admitted, that I wasn't that bad looking either, so it was a good chance of me getting in with a girl soon enough.

"Say, what about that one there?"

Ahead of us, a medium height girl, with light Brown hair in braids, and what seemed to be reading glasses, a quite pretty face and dreaming green eyes walked down the same path as us.

"You're kidding right?"

"Why? She looks cute enough!"

"Cute for an Otaku you idiot! Did you see, what she was reading?"

Takashi looked back, and turned back with a confused look.

"What about it?"

"That's a yaoi manga!"

"And?"

"Yaoi is about gay or bisexual guys making out!"

"Eeek!"

Takashi always reacted hilariously at stuff like this. This expression of his thoughts was also a clear sign of his lack of information. I bet he didn't even know what an Otaku was. We finally reached the inside and I tagged him on his shoulder.

"Can't catch me!"

"Not again!"

We ran our way to the second floor, where our classroom was. As I ran at full speed towards the room, I heard a feminine voice call out:

"Hey! No Running in the corridors!"

I didn't pay much attention, and sped my way to the door, putting my hand on the handle, and opening the sliding door up in a rush, looking back at him as he came trailing me far behind. I wanted to enter, and yell "I win!" instead of a "Good morning", but I ran into something, or rather someone. I could only hear a loud "Oof" and something, or someone hit the ground quite hard. That was when I looked down, and the shock came: There she was: an incerdibly angelic creature, with pure blond hair, and incredibly beautiful features.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to overrun you!"

She gasped and opened her eyes on me, and that was what hit me the most: Mesmorising Sapphire Blue Eyes. The gaze in them was so breathtaking, that my heart skipped for a second.

"Watch where you're going!"

Her voice... Oh god that voice was like music to my ears.

"Here let me help you up!"

"Well it's the least I'd expect..."

She wasn't really mad, or so I assumed, and accepted my hand to help her up. When she stood upright, I couldn't believe, but she was barely shorter than me. Of course that wasn't hard at all, I wasn't the tallest either. Her Elbow length Blonde hair was waving around in the wind like a flag, and the look in her eyes was more like the look you examine someone, than when you're tyring to find the spot to kill someone with a punch with.

"Heh, look who we have here! Hello Beautiful!"

She suddenly turned her beautiful gaze at Takashi, who of course interfered with this short moment of eye to eye contact making, as rude as he could of course... I so hate him for that...

"Aha, there you are!"

Another voice came from behind, and a Blue Haired, blue eyes young girl approached Takashi and grabbed him by the ear. She was wearing an armband over her uniform, meaning she was a member of the Student council, and a representative of Student safety department.

"You're coming with me mister!"

She was loud and forceful, dragging Takashi along her by the right ear. Takashi kept screaming my name, and trying to prove he was innocent, and it was my fault, but it was no use. The girl right in front of me looked puzzled.

"What was that all about?"

"Just some trouble with the seniors I guess..."

I tried to sound funny, and let the most cheerful smile out I could muster, which just seemed to puzzle her even more.

"Oh... But Sanako-senpai seemed pretty mad... Obviously he broke some rule..."

"Sanako-senpai?"

"Yes, Tokiwa Sanako, Second year representative in the Student council."

"Wow, you sure know a lot..."

"She was my Senpai in Junior High too... Of course I know her."

"Oh..."

I scrathed the back of my neck with a lot of confusion there for a second. I didn't know how to carry on from there on. I finally lent her a hand.

"I'm Yamato, Kiriha Yamato!"

"Kanusuki Sayuri!"

How nice... A beautiful name for a quite pretty girl. She shook my hand, and finally a gentle smile appeared on her pretty features, which made me fell really odd for a second there and I felt like I was smiling in a dizzy way too. Suddenly the bell rang, and it was finally time to start the day. The welcoming ceremony was held in the courtyard, and it went by quite quickly. Then back to class, and for the Homeroom. Afterwards the first periods, and finally lunch break. Takashi in the meantime returned. His ears were red by all the pulling Sanako-senpai had done on them. I can't believe I started calling her that too... It just stuck on me from Sayuri.

"Man, you could've tried helping me out back there!"

"Sorry... I swear I wanted to."

With my hands up I tried to protect myself from his curses he threw at me, but his anger wore off after a while. We picked up our lunch, and sat down at a table. Suddenly a familiar frame came into my periferial view, and a familiar voice called out to me.

"Yamato-kun, do you mind if I sit here?"

It was her, Sayuri. She shone a cheerful smile at me, and I couldn't help but invite her to our table. Takashi made some funny grins, and nodded towards her while she couldn't see him, and then he wispered:

"Nice! You got some touch at this after all!"

"Quit it will ya!"

"It isn't nice to whisper in a company you know!"

Sanako- Senpai spoke up yet again, and her voice was even angrier than in the morning. She immediately sat down, right Next to Takashi, whose stare just told me:

"Help me!"

Sayuri sat next to me. Quite the nice company I'd say. Sanako was also quite an attractive girl herself, but as it appeared, she had a quite agressive habit of punishing anyone who was off the rules at any time. To solve the tension, Sayuri spoke up:

"So... What are you guys up to in the afternoon?"

"For me... I'll try to avoid this woman here..."

Takashi pointed at Sanako with a fearful grin. I couldn't help but chuckle for a moment, and even Sayuri smiled at that sight. Sanako's facial expression slowly lightened up, and she started smiling too.

"You won't have any trouble with me, if you keep the rules!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Takashi stood straight and saluted her as a sign of his understanding. Sanako apparently misunderstood that for a matter of trying to mock her as she made a really ferocious look, and pushed him back to his seat.

"Rule number 1: Don't ever do that again!"

"Okay!"

Sayuri's smile turned into a small chuckle.

"So are you thinking about joining a club yet?"

I was the only one, who was seriously thinking of joining one, but I just nodded.

"Great! Let's have fun in the clubs shall we?"

She was as bright and smiling as sunshine itself. Sanako loosened up too and smiled back. They were apparently more than just school mates, but rather good friends in the past.

After school, we left and walked the path home alone. The Cherry trees were setting into their usual blossoms around us, which gave the whole place a rather romantic feeling. Did I only notice that now? Takashi was still upset.

"Man, remind me not to go anywhere near that woman... !"

"She has a name you know! Her name's Sanako!"

"What you already know her name?"

"Yeah, Sayuri told me!"

"Who's Sayuri?"

Oh yeah I didn't tell him yet, but he figured out on his own.

"The blond girl right? She's kinda cute you know!"

"Yeah!"

"And hot!"

"Yeah!"

"And you fell in love with her at first sight!"

"Yeah!"

He started laughing. He just abused my spacing out for a moment, and I walked into his trap. I wanted to knock him down for that trick, but I just held myslef back... He had enough from Sanako. I just patted his shoulder.

"That's enough of you for a day Buddy!"

Soon we reached the point where we parted ways. He waved goodbye and I waved back, before turning back to the path to walk home.

"I'm home!"

I called out, and my parents answered as I expceted:

"Welcome home! How was your day?"

"Quite eventful I'd say!"

I smiled at the thought that already on the first day I made at least one friend More or less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II.**

**Entering the Drama club**

And now here I am, sitting in that small family restaurant with this lovely little family right in front of me. Tomoya is about 26, Nagisa, his wife about a year older, and then there's little Ushio sitting between them, sipping on her juice. Such resemblence mother and daughter share... it's almost stunning. Tomoya is proud of his little family, as he never takes his eyes off of his two most precious treasures.

"I just wish Yuuki was here!"

"Yuuki? Is that your daughter?"

I nodded. Tomoya smiled at my comment. I already told him I had a family of my own, somewhat similar.

"Yes! She's 10 years old right now. I bet she'd love to know Ushio I'm sure of it."

"Where is she now anyway?"

"In the south, visiting my parents in law! My wife demanded me to let her take her, along with our son, Taiki!"

"I thought you said your wife was from this town too!"

Nagisa spoke up with a reason, I really did say so, except I forgot to mention a small thing.

"Well yes... Well the story is a bit complicated you see... I better carry on with it."

* * *

It took about a week to finally get our lives together and in sync with our new school. I made some good friends in Sayuri and Sanako. Sayuri, such an angelic girl, always happy, always bright as sunshine. I wonder if she always is like that. Then there's Sanako. She seems like a strict, thick headed person, then again she's quite nice with me... I don't know why she's picking on Takashi... Maybe she doesn't like Ladies man type of men. I often questioned her about that matter, but she usually responded with a grin and a blush, but no words, or either stating.

"He's just making me upset all the time, that's all! I already told him, I'd leave him be if he behaved himself."

Well that is true. Takashi always had trouble keeping Sanako's rules, as the rulebook extended more and more over time. Here's for a small list of what not to do when Sanako's around:

#1: Don't Embarass Sanako

#2: No running in the School hallway and corridors

#3: No stupid questions to girls

#4: Don't eat Like a pig!

#5: No trying to pick on girls in school

And the list just keeps going on and on... I wonder if Takashi will ever find anything he can do at school while he's still there in the next 3 years. Sometimes even i find myself facepalming at some of these rules... Are these really necessary? Or is Sanako just trying to make a man out of Takashi for god's sake? I often find Sanako laughing hard after an encounter with Takashi, and the usual punishments, like dragging him around by his ears, or knocking him over the head with her fist about ten times a day, or just yelling his hair off for aparently no reason. Poor Takashi, I find him counting his grey hair at times. I just hope he just has a slight case of paranoia, and not going grey already... Why am I even thinking about this? Takashi isn't even here right now! I have Sayuri sitting in front of me, and not even Sanako is with us, as she has business in the council. She's eating nice and quietly, sometimes looking up at me, while I'm screwing around with my Ramen.

"Is something wrong?"

Her voice sounded like she's actually worried about me.

"Nah, I'm okay... Just thinking about Takashi."

"He's had a lot of trouble with Sanako lately."

"Yeah..."

And to think I've only known Sayuri for a week or so... And we already talk about stuff like that as if we were friends for an eternity. Sometimes I even find myself talking to her more straight than I usually talk to Takashi himself... And us boys have been friends since groundschool. Is she really that special to me?

"So when are the entries for the clubs held?"

"Tomorrow I think!"

Tomorrow? Great! I was hoping to get it out of the way soon. This just happens to come in handy.

"Which one did you choose?"

"You're gonna laugh!"

"Why would I be?"

She looked up at me with a slight blush and she slowly spilled it.

"Well... I've always been dreaming of... becoming... an actress..."

I felt my left eyebrow raise.

"You mean you want to join the Drama club?"

"Yeah!"

She frowned for a second, and closed her eyes waiting to hear my response.

"And what's wrong with that?"

She popped her eyes open at that thought, looking at me like I was some alien I guess.

"You mean you like the idea?"

"Why not? I was planning to join that club myself!"

"You were?"

The glance in her eyes changed from surpprise to joy, as a bright smile slowly took over her face and she now looked down to hide the blush forming on he cheeks. She finally let out a sigh.

"Say!"

"Yeah?"

"To what ends would you go to become a member of the club?"

"I'd do anything! Whatever the cost!"

"Great to hear! Let's give it our all then!"

We both nodded at each other as if we read each other's thoughts. We finished our lunch and went on with our daily routine. The afternoon came by, and to my surprise I found none of my friends waiting for me at the gate. Kind of puzzled I waited there for a bit, kicking the dust for a while. I don't even know what I was expecting, but to my greatest surprise a familiar voice called out to me:

"Yamato? What are you still doing here?"

I looked that way and to my surprise I saw Sanako coming my way. And to my even greater surprise there was also the otaku girl walking right next to her. She wasn't wearing her glasses this time, but I recognised her even so.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Well you know I had work in the council right?"

"Sure... I just thought..."

The little Otaku girl stopped right in front of me looking up at me with her sad green eyes. For a second there I thought she was gonna ask something, but then she started walking away again.

"Akane, you should at least introduce yourelf!"

This call from Sanako was straight to the point. Akane, as she called her, turned around and bowed, and started speaking in a quiet, very soft tone:

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Shirai Akane, from Class 2-F!"

"Erhhm, the Pleasure is mine!"

I kind of acted on instinct back there. I also bowed. Her voice was so soft and gentle, and her face was so melancholic... I almost thought she was like a fairy or something. She proceeded ahead to let us talk if we wanted. We trailed her and as I looked at her. I felt like I needed to know more about this strangely quiet girl.

"So who is she again?"

"Akane is one of my classmates. She is kinda dull at times. I don't really know much about her... Except that she's an orphan, raised by her grandparents."

"What about her parents? What happened to them?"

"Like I already said, I have no idea."

"Is she always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So... Melancholic... As if she's sleeping with her eyes open!"

"Well most of the time..."

That hit me hard. I never thought I'd meet someone like her in my life. Sanako looked like she was worried about her too. I went into a bit of silence, but soon Sanako spoke up.

"I join her home every day! You wanna tag along?"

"Sure, why not?"

We walked her home as promised. Sanako also told me that she has no real friends, except her, but she barely has any time for her, so she's always alone in school.

"You'd have more time for her, if you stopped picking on Takashi all the time."

"I know... I wish Takashi would behave himself already... I'd probably leave him be some time."

"Actually... Never mind... So why doesn't Akane have any friends? She seems like a friendly girl."

"Yes she is as friendly as the next guy... But her manners... Her behavior is kind of strange... Most of her time she keeps reading that book..."

"The Yaoi Manga right?"

"Yeah... Some say that is something from her parents she keeps very important and precious to her... I feel kinda awkward when around her... She keeps spacing out..."

"Don't you think we should try and cheer her up somehow?"

"With what?"

"I dunno... Maybe with a present... Or... Well I have no idea... I don't know her as much as you do!"

Well that we agreed about. We walked Akane home, and to our surprise her grandmother was already waiting for her outside of the house.

"Akane-chan! You're home!"

"Hi Grams!"

All of a sudden, a bright smile appeared on Akane's usually sad face. This was in huge contrast with her usual self. Sanako and I looked at each other and with a huge grin we stared at this beautiful family moment, as Akane gave her grandmother a huge warm hug. Finally 'Grams' noticed us, looking quite puzzled a few paces behind.

"And you brought your friends with you? Lovely! Do come in children!"

She smiled as brightly as she could and in a friendly manner she waved her hand to invite us in. We walked into the friendly little house, and took our shoes off as we entered. It was a small, but very lovely little home, where the difference between generations was quite obvious, on one side, the life of two people of about 70 years of age, on the other a world of a strange yet loving 16 year old granddaughter. From here on out, Akane completely changed as she was constantly smiling and showed us around the house. Finally we ended up being invited for dinner, which we gradually accepted. We couldn't try to become the guests to turn down such a generous invitation. After dinner, Sanako and I said our goodbyes and Akane joined us outside. There, her usual sad face returned for a brief second saying her goodbye.

"Please forgive me, but I don't want to diappoint my grandparents by seeming like I'm sad all the time!"

She then bowed and went back inside, forcing her smile back on. Sanako and I shook our heads with confusion. I now understood it all. She was pretending to be happy, not to burden her grandparents with her own problems. This is what I call a grandchild's honest love.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I want to Cheer Akane up!"

"Me too!"

We both agreed there, and when we parted ways, I finally realised, me and Sanako had gotten closer with this little adventure of ours.

The next day, the great entry for the Drama club came along. I was already hyped like crazy, and couldn't wait for the periods to end. When that came by, to my surprise, Sayuri stood up from her seat, she walked up to me and grabbed my hand in a firm grip.

"Come on then! Club Entries are on in 10 minutes!"

The club Room was in the old building, top floor, last room to the right from the stairs. It clearly said above the door: Drama Club! We sighed and still holding hands (Unknowing) we entered. There already was a quite nice crowd, paired up in duos of male and female as the tryouts were probably held with a script play.

"Well this looks like fun!"

I nodded, and we walked up to one of the higher years who was already a member, and she gave us a bunch of scripts to choose from. I took them and we went to one of the tables standing idle at the wall. We placed them all out, and I couldn't help but notice that they were all from famous movies and animes. Quite the strange choice I'd say... you'd prob expect some serious Drama, like Shakespeare... Looks like the one who chose these script was also an otaku. That made me smile. Suddenly Sayuri picked one up, and handed it to me.

"How about this one?"

"This? Well..."

It was from an Anime, known as Ganbare Kickers... It was a short script, but it had a small romantic touch to it. The gaze in Sayuri's eyes was so convincing that I couldn't resist.

"All right! I'll give it a try!"

While waiting for the others to complete their tries at this, we exchanged the script paper a few times, to be able to memorise our roles. I already had it all planned, and even had a baseball cap in my bag to help me with putting the act up. Sayuri already had her role easily planned out, so she was set to go. Finally the girl who gave us the scripts called our names, and as I handed the paper back, I put the cap on, threw my bag over my shoulder and my hand in my pocket, and walked over to one edge of the room, while Sayuri waited for me in the middle.

"You may begin when you're ready!"

I nodded, and with a casual style, but with a slightly nervous undertone, I started walking into the middle of the room, where Sayuri was standing. This was supposed to be a scene, where a love couple, a Soccer player and the sister of the male character's best friend met in the park. She was supposed to come out from behind a tree and surprise me:

"Mamoru!"

She called out, this was when she was supposed to step out of the tree's cover to face me. I tried my best to force a surprised look on myself, before answering.

"Ayumi? You here?"

She stepped closer to face me.

"Is it true, that you faced Harry in a duel?"

I stepped back a bit, and looked aside.

"Yeah... So what?"

She came closer again.

"Is it because of the team... Is it true that Harry wanted to become captain instead of you? Or.. did... did you do that for me... ?"

I looked to the side and lowered the cap's shade over my eyes.

"Ayumi... I... I think.. that is a matter you should know best by now!"

She stared at me for a second there, soon enough the expression of extreme joy and a bit of love appeared on her face, and suddenly ran up to me, to embrace in a hug.

"Thank you! That is enough!"

And it was over. Only 2 or 3 minutes whatsoever, but we were done and I actually felt great about it. I felt like it worked as I planned it to. Sayuri sat down next to me, and we watched the others do their act too, and felt like ours went much better than that, ... Of course that is only a matter of points of view. Soon it was over and the results would be up the next morning. Everyone left the room, and soon we were on our way home. Sayuri didn't talk much since then, but she was slightly blushing, so she didn't want to embarass herself with saying anything silly. Suddenly however she started speaking in her most gentle tone.

"You know... you did pretty well back there!"

"Nah, I could've done way better you know..."

"No-no, you were great!"

"You think?"

"I'm sure of it! Mamoru... !"

She started laughing lightly and took the cap off my head and onto her own. I just realised I didn't take it off since all this time. She was still blushing, but her smile was as honest as ever.

"That embrace was really honest though! As if it was for real... Not just an act..."

She looked puzzled for a second, only to realise what I just said, and blushed even more. The red tone really lit her face up and made her wonderfully gentle features even more beautiful if possible. With that last thought we parted ways and I returned to my home, with a strange new feeling forming up in me...

The next day we checked the results, and to our huge surprise, and joy, we both saw our names among the many others who made it in. We screamed like crazy, and yet another huge hug of joy! This was but one mere milestone, but we completed it, and were in the club we were wishing to be members of so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation Akane**

"Doesn't Akane remind you of someone?" - Nagisa asked while Giggling.

"She Sure does!" - Tomoya replied while smiling - "Poor Kotomi would've found a great friend in her!"

"You mean Kotomi Ichinose?" - I asked. - "Is she a friend of yours?"

They both widened their eyes with a surprise.

"You know her?"

"But of course... As a matter of fact... I actually knew her parents too! They used to be our neighbours for a while!"

Nagisa and Tomoya couldn't come to any words, and little Ushio just smiled, as she was as bright and happy as sunshine. She reminded me of a certain girl.

* * *

During the last couple weeks Sanako and I had joined Akane home every single day. She's such a cute girl, and I felt so sorry for her when I saw her with that depressing expression on her face all the time. When she got home she instantly changed to the loving and caring little graddaughter she wanted her grandparents to see her as. But we knew her so-so well. One time we didn't notice, but we were being followed by no less than Sayuri herself. When we parted ways with Akane, and I said my goodbyes to Sanako, she suddenly tapped my shoulder to make me notice her.

"Sayuri?"

I was Shocked to see her. I didn't even think she was there for the least second.

"Yamato! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Two girls at once? What would your parents say?"

I sure opened my eyes wide at those questions, as she had a pretty agressive and demanding expression on her face, one that Sanako used to have.

"What are you talking about Sayuri?"

"You're dating two girls at the same time?"

"Are you nuts? Why on Earth would I do that?"

"What would you call your actions in the past weeks lately? you're constantly hanging out with Sanako, whispering to her ears all the time, and then the little "Otaku Girl" as you call her! What's your business with them?"

She finally stopped to catch her breath. All this false information just rushed through my mind at lightning speed, and now I understood it all.

"By god... You're not Jealous, are you?"

"No I'm not! I just... Dear god..."

She just understood what she yelled at me in the past minutes. Her reaction did seem like jealousy. She held her hands in front of her lips to hide her grin that changed every second. She first turned pale, then green, blue, and finally pale again, and started wildly blushing.

"Listen Sayuri, you got the entire picture wrong! Let me Explain!"

"Oh... Ok! go ahead!"

She and I sat down on a bench nearby, and I told her all about the events in the last few weeks. At first she started changing colours again, and when I got to the part with Akane's parents, she even started sobbing, and big-big Crocodile tears started flowing down her Cheeks.

"I see now... So that is what you guys were talking about all the time... ?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you thought i was in love with two girls simultaneously... No... Especially not Sanako! I like her as a friend... But not as a woman... Geez, they're both older than me!"

"Yeah, but they say, in love there are no age limits..."

"You're right... But still! Sanako, and even, Akane isn't my type either! Why are you like this anyway? It's not that you fell in love with me or anything is it?"

She opened her eyes wide for a second, then turned away to hide her misery... She didn't fall for me did she?

"I... Well I was just worried about your pride as a man that's all... What if someone else started making false accusations... ? I'm just one... I'm your friend, and I was worried about you... That's all..."

for a second there she sounded like she will start to cry again, but soon she pulled herself together and turned back to me.

"I've decided! I want to help you too!"

She had her usual gentle smile again. That's the Sayuri I know, and like so much! we agreed to take our meetings to three people from then on. And we both parted ways in that agreement.

The next day however, Sanako was running late. I had no idea what she was doing again, but soon enough the Cafeteria door blew open, and Sanako came in carrying poor Takashi by the ears again.

"Hey! Let me go Already! I told you I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You were peeking on girls in the locker rooms again!"

"No I wasn't! I swear! I just took a detour to the Cafeteria... I swear I wasn't peeking on anyone!"

Poor Takashi... He always had it bad with Sanako, and this time I could've sworn he was telling the truth. Sanako dragged Takashi all the way to our table, and forced him to sit down, then put her own luchbox out on the table and lent it to Takashi, who looked surprised and puzzled for a second.

"Go on! Take some! You won't have time to pick up your lunch today! we have business to talk about with you!"

"What? I don't get it! You're making me miserable in front of the entire school, then you offer me some of your own Bento? Something's fishy around here! And I swear it's all because of you Yamato!"

He was pointing fingers at me, like an attorney, and I just held my hands up, to show him I had no idea what was going on. Sanako suddenly grabbed a piece of food and stuffed it into his mouth. He calmed down and started chewing on it.

"Say this is great! Did you make this Sanako?"

"Of course I did! I'm a masterful cook if you want to know!"

Well that sounded like a self compliment, but she even offerd us some, and we had to admit, it was indeed great. She smiled as we all made a satisfied face, as we gulped our bits.

"This is great!"

"My mom's a master Chef in a fancy restaurant you know! I learned a lot from her!"

Well that was a bit of a surprise which not even Sayuri seemed to know about her. Takashi finally came to words again.

"Okay, sharing your lunch with us is nice enough... But Why? What will you eat?"

"Don't worry about me! I got plenty!"

And she put yet another box on the table and started eating herself. apparently she had this all in mind since last night.

"Okay, so what is it you want from me again?"

Takashi was right, Sanako did drag him all this way with a reason I guess, so she nodded to start her explanation. She told Takashi all about our situation with Akane, and when she came to her plan... Well that was kind of an unexpected twist.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO BECOME HER BOYFRIEND?"

Eveyrone in the cafeteria turned their heads towards us, as Takashi as always overreacted on this last comment. He slowly sat down, and as he Facepalmed, he tried to pull his thoughts together again.

"But... Why me?"

"Because she doesn't know you at all!"

"That's kind of a weak excuse don't you think? I don't even look or feel like her type!"

"How do you know?"

Well that was the question of the day. True Takashi had to try to avoid getting involved with this, but then again, he had no idea on what he should excuse himself from this with.

"Well... She is an... What was it again?"

"Otaku!"

"Oh yeah that! Do I look like and Otaku to you?"

"No! at least not yet!"

"What... ?"

Takashi opened his eyes wide at that exclamation. I have to say, I was kind of confused myself. After schooltime we went to Sanako's place first. At least me and Takashi, as Sayuri joined Akane home on our behalf. Sanako lived in a pretty neat little house actually. A two Story building, with a nice garden, two cars in the front, and obviously belonging to a quite wealthy family. Takashi couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well... you never said you were rich!"

"I'm not rich... My parents have good influential business partners."

"What do your parents do for a living anyway?"

"Beats the hell out of me... I don't even care... I think my father is some business man... My mother, like i said, works in a Fancy restaurant... So that makes them both pretty important people I guess..."

"Why don't you go to a fancy school like kids from other rich families?"

"Because this was my choice."

Well that settled it. She wasn't really much proud of her descent apparently. Her parents were both at home, and we introduced ourselves propperly. I was kind of wondering if they were really that much boring, or bad people. Her mother was the one she took so much after I guess. She was one quite beautiful woman that one is for sure. Her father on the other hand was somewhat older. A Crude businessman, as you'd say most likely. We then went upstairs to enter her brother's room.

"Nii-san! Do you mind if we borrow your room and stuff for a bit?"

"How long will that bit be?"

"Around an hour in your room and a quite longer time with your stuff!"

"Fine by me! Suit yourselves boys!"

Her brother was quite tall, and kind of skinny. I think she mentioned his name being Takeru before, but I'm not really sure. In about 15 minutes Takashi's school uniform was changed to scruffy jeans, a black T-shirt and old school sneakers. He also wore a strange pair of fake glasses, which seemed like real from one side, but when you looked into them they were just bland pieces of Glass.

"So how does this make me and Otaku again?"

Takashi was right. As he looked in the mirror, he didn't seem any different, except for the clothes. Sanako took some hairgel and scruffed his hair up a bit with it and gave a manga in his hand to finish the picture.

"Well this is the closest you can get!"

"Well duh..."

Takashi did look like a completely different person from his usual well combed and designed hairstyle and well ironed outfit, but that was far from meaning that he was fit to be called a fake Otaku.

"Okay we have the looks down! Now for the real thing! Have you ever watched any Animes?"

"What the hell is anime?"

"Oh god... This will be a hard one..."

True enough. Like I already said, Takashi is the ladies man type of guy, he doesn't take much note of anything else. I've been to his room before, and he did have a lot of posters about beautiful women and models, and some sports maybe, but nothing about your average everyday Japanese kid's stuff.

"Alright! I got it! We're coming over to your place in the weekend, and see to this problem aswell!"

"Why my place?"

"Do you need to know so much?"

Sanako was fistpumping at some of Takashi's comments, and Takashi knew exactly that he's better off not saying any more than that.

* * *

"Wait! Why again did you try to make Takashi into a fake Otaku?"

Tomoya's question was right to the point.

"It was a part of Sanako's plan to lure Akane out of her sorrow. Finding her a suitable friend... Boyfriend even!"

* * *

So we all gathered at Takashi's place for the weekend. Takashi's parents lived in a small village not so far away from Hikarizaka, and they had an apartment rented for him, so it was a good place to start the studying. Sanako and Sayuri brought some old VHS casettes lock and loaded with all kinds of animes on them, and a huge stockpile of Manga books. Takashi looked like he had a heartattack there for a second.

"You're kidding right? You want to watch all these? and what about the reading?"

"Well that's the way it goes!"

We spent the next 12 hours watching all kinds of anime. First the girly ones, like Hello Sandybell, which was a pretty old one. All I remember is it being about a young girl from the country side, who goes on an adventure all around the land... Or so I assume. Then Candy Candy... I don't really know how to describe that... It was so... Girly... Takashi almost fell asleep. Of course with Sanako around, you don't fall asleep so easily, but I found myself snoozing after the third girly anime... I don't even know what it was, but it had a nice ending that is for sure. Next came the school life animes. Well those were nice... Kind of reminded me of my old schooldays in Grade school, or middle school. I fell asleep during the second one. I woke to a screaming and yelling anime that had a guy turn into a girl on a regular basis, just because of being splashed by water... What a pain. And when I woke up again I saw Takashi sleeping, and the girls already completely exhausted aswell.

"Guys... Let's just cut it for today... I've had enough!"

To my surprise it was Sanako who said that. She stood up and prepared to leave. We decided to leave the casettes and stuff behind, so we don't need to worry about having to carry them all the way here next morning, and left quietly, leaving Takashi asleep.

The next morning we arrived, he was sleeping, but when I tried to wake him up, he just grumpily hushed me.

"Leave me alone man! I've been watching Gundam and Captain Tsubasa all night... I caqn't stand it anymore!"

All three of us made wide eyes at that comment.

"You mean you've been up all night?"

"Of course... What were you thinking? You guys left while I was sleeping... I found some I actually liked, and I watched them into submission... I... I actually had fun..."

"For real?"

"Yeah and while I was out on the toilet... I was reading... Guess what... you gotta read mangas from left to right... Kinda confusing... But It was inspirational..."

Sanako and Sayuri started giggling, and I couldn't stop laughing either. He was actually ready to do this!

"Well, We'll see you on Monday morning then!"

"What? You guys are leaving?"

"Yeah you don't need us anymore!"

And so we left. Poor Takashi was dead tired, and to be honest the three of us didn't sleep much either. So we all went home and tried to relax all Sunday long.

Then Monday came and went by. We Waited for Takashi at the Entrance. We quickly changed him into his alter ego and gave him one of Sanako's best Sport's manga, and sent him out to meet Akane. He walked slowly down the same path as she did, in the opposite dierction, and he walked straight towards her, to intentionally run into her. Akane was as always sunk into her book again, and didn't notice Takashi. She suddenly ran into him, and she was pushed over, since Takashi was a slight bit larger than her.

"Oof!"

Takashi forced a surprised grin onto himself, and looked up, but when she saw Akane sitting on the floor knocked over by him, he stood silent for a second, like he was frozen. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I did read something like this off his lips:

"She's beautiful!"

As Akane looked up at him, and saw his slightlys stunned expression, she started smiling lightly. Takashi caught himself together. We got closer but still in cover to hear them. He reached his hand out to help her up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay... I guess... Sorry I ran into you!"

"No, no I wasn't looking..."

They stood there for a second and laughed at their own clumsyness. Akane spotted the book on the Ground. She picked both of their belongings up, and handed Takashi his back.

"You like Mangas?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Great! So do I, see?"

She showed the manga book to Takashi who made a bright smile.

"I'm Akane! and you?"

"I'm... Ta... Tamaki!"

"Tamaki huh? Great! You wanna tag along? I'm going home now! My Friends seem to have left without me!"

Tamaki looked at us for a second, and as we nodded, he finally smiled at Akane again, who oddly enough was smiling hersefl, which was a rare sight. He nodded and they both exited the school grounds and headed towards the way we usually walked Akane home.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well people, actually this story is starting to warm up! Sorry for the delay, but it took me a bit of time as I am writing two other stories at this time.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The True story of Akane

**Yamato's POV**

Days passed and I kept meeting this happy little family over and over again. It would appear I've actually made them curious with my little story, even though it was all like a random novel of some sort. Even now, while sitting in the park, watching Ushio playing with other kids of her age, and laughing as cute and sweet as a small child like her can, I'm still in the middle of an explanation.

"So, again what was this whole Otaku part?"

"It was all a plan advised by Sanako, to get Akane's attention, and lure her away from her home, and find out more about her from her Grandparents."

Tomoya seemed to understand, but Nagisa still looked confused.

"But why? Didn't you say her Grandparents were unaware of anything?"

"At least she thought so. We on the other hand knew that they knew a tad bit more than she thought they do!"

* * *

It didn't take that long before Akane and Takashi... Oh I'm sorry, Tamaki made good friends. Takashi spent his days with us, but during the afternoons he turned into his alter ego, and took Akane for shorter or longer walks. At times like this we always observed and it was a really nice sight to see Akane smiling, and even laughing at some jokes Tamaki told her. It was as if she was slowly ready to let her past go, but not just quite yet. After a while they grew really close, and met on weekends too, when we weren't there most of the time, but we had feedback from Sanako, who seemed to always be on their tail for some odd reason. At times when Akane would hug Tamaki and even hold his hands when walking home, she really looked pissed. She was pissed like crazy that is...

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing!"

At times like this she always turned away with a slight blush on her cheeks, and didn't answer any further questions. It was as if she was Jealous of her friend. She was really behaving strange. On one occasion I even caught them in school, while Sanako was yelling Takashi's hair off again, but what she said was the most surprising.

"Don't you dare hurt her feelings! Is that clear?"

"All right, all right already! I told you, I'm serious about this this time!"

Later I questioned Sanako about this conversation.

"Well... you know... Takashi said, that he'd take his chances on asking her out!"

Well that was a bit of a shock to be honest. Only a month in and he was ready to ask her out? Sure they made great friends and all, and the holding hands part was all nice for friends, but they weren't really like a love couple... Though... Not even hell knows... That afternoon we followed them eagerly, to catch a glimpse of what they were talking about. They were just talking random stuff as always, but when they reached Akane's house, Tamaki stopped and turned to Akane.

"Sooo... Akane!"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you... Would you... Well... Would you like to go out for fun... Like tomorrow maybe?"

Akane looked surprized for a moment there, but then she started blushing and looked aside for a moment. She then started smiling brightly, and turned back nodding.

"Okay! That would be nice!"

"Really?"

Tamaki started blushing too. He kicked the dust for a moment, and waited for something to happen. Suddenly Akane grabbed his collar, pulled him closer and kissed him on his cheek. Tamaki didn't say a thing for a second, but turned so red, that his head seemed to be glowing.

"Well then! See you tomorrow at 9 am! I'll be waiting at the bus stop down the street!"

"Err... Yeah I'll be there!"

Akane then wawed her goodbye and went inside. Tamaki now turned his back on the house and started walking away. I looked at Sayuri, who was glancing at him with foggy eyes, touched by that small romantic moment. She was just like that, no surprizes there. Sanako on the other hand was different. She was leaning with her back to the wall, and burning red. She was huffing hard and had a really confusing look on her face.

"Sanako? what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

She just up and ran away, as if she was scared by something, and we didn't really know what to make out of it all. Sayuri looked after her with a sorrowful grin, and I just shook my head in disbelief.

**Sanako's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes... She actually kissed him... I couldn't believe it. I couldn't come to words. I felt my heartbeat being strangely heavy, and my breathing getting heavier. I felt a blush forming on my face, and I couldn't help, but feel that really odd feeling that I'm jealous of Akane there. I was having really odd thoughts for a second, but then Yamato Called out to me:

"Sanako? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

I yelled at them, and ran away to hide my blush and confuson... What the hell was wrong with me? I entered my house, ran upstairs, and shut my room's door behind me. I even fogot to say hi to my parents. I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!"

"Sanako!? Is everything all right?"

It was my brother, Takeru, and he sounded like he was worried about me.

"I'm okay!"

"You don't sound like it! Are you crying?"

"No I'm not! Leave me alone!"

"If you say so! Mom said that Dinner is ready. Should I tell her you're not coming?"

"No I'm okay! I'll be down in a minute! Just give me a sec!"

"Allright!"

I heard him walk away and down the stairs. I got up, and looked in my mirror. I still had tears flowing down my face, and I felt like something was burning up in me.

"What is this stupid feeling? Why do I feel so strange about this scene I just saw?"

**Yamato's POV**

The next day came, and as usual we followed Takashi, already turned into Tamaki, as he walked the path to the bus stop Akane was talking about. He was casually dressed and had nothing else, except his wallet a with him. Oh, did I forget to mention? Sanako was not there! She for some reason decided to stay at home. Unlike other Times we didn't hide, just followed him, as if we were walking for our own business that day, as a couple I guess. Sayuri even went as far as to grab my arm to make it more believable. As we approached, we saw Akane waving at Tamaki. She was wearing a light blue dress, with sandals, and had a small purse in her hand. She had her hair fully down, which was a very unusual sight. She spotted us aswell and she ran to us to greet us.

"Well hi there you two! What are you doing around these parts?"

She was smiling, which made her gentle features really nice.

"Well..."

"We were out strolling! Yamato and I have... Well..."

"A date?"

She opened her eyes wide out of surprise but she kept her smile.

"Yeah... You could aswell say that!"

I knew Sayuri was a good actress, and so she made the most loving gaze she could make, and I had to tag along, and pulled her closer and rested my right arm around her waiste. Akane smiled cheerfully, as she pointed at Tamaki.

"Well that's pleasant! As you can see... Well my friend Tamaki here also asked me out for a date yesterday!"

"He did?"

Tamaki just smiled away as we knew it all, but tried to force a surprised look on our faces.

"Well, this Tamaki is sure a lucky guy, if you agreed to go out with him, right?"

"I'm the lucky one to have him!"

Akane still smiling walked back to Tamaki, and grabbed his arm, and they waved their goodbyes as they walked away. Takashi told me the evening before, that he'd take her to the Arcade to have fun, then have lunch together at a fancy place he knew and was still affordable, then a movie maybe. So we had all the day to get things out of the way as planned. We stayed behind and wathed them walk away. It took a bit before Sayuri spoke up.

"They're such a cute couple, aren't they?"

"They sure are!"

"You can let go of me now!"

I just remembered, I was still holding her with my arm around her waist. I let go, and we both turned away to hide our slight blush. When we both pulled ourselves together, we walked the path to Akane's house and rang the bell. It was Saturday, so we had a lot of free time. Soon enough Akane's grandmother opened up.

"Why it's Yamato-kun and Sayuri-chan! What brings you here?"

"Good day Reika-San!"

She lead us inside and we all sat down. Her husband, Kazuya wasn't at home, he was out fishing with some firends of his.

"I'm so sorry, but you missed Akane, She just left to meet her friend, Tamaki!"

"We know Reika-san! Actually we came to see you!"

"Me?"

She sure made wide eyes at that. We explained our situation to her, and we told her of our plan of cheering her up. The part of her being sad all the time didn't surprise her at all.

"I almost knew she was playing with us... I really feel sorry for her..."

Her voice was so gentle and sorrowful. Apparently she was fully aware of what was going on with her Granddaughter, even if she didn't show any of it to them.

"Can you tell us more about Akane?"

Sayuri's question was straight to the point, and I feared that Reika-san might just say no and send us home in anger, but in contrary, she smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, saying:

"I'll make some tea, because this will be a long story!"

She prepared the tea, sat everything down on the table in front of us and sat back down right opposite of us. As she tried to recall all of her memories of her family life from back at least 40 years now, she started to wander off into the unknown before speaking up.

"I remember, how much my son, Tetsu, used to love cars when he was a small child! It was also what brought him together with his wife!"

"How come?"

"He loved cars so much, that he studied to become a car mechanic! When he finished school, he started working in a small workshop in the near. He was happy, and spent most of his time with his friends. He also often visited a small bakery not too far away from the workshop, sometimes more than five times a day!"

"Was he really that hungry?"

"Oh, no-no! For a certain girl known as Yuriko! She was working there and she was the main reason for him to go there! It went as far as to him constantly forgetting stuff to buy on purpose just to see her! He was in love, but too Shy to tell her."

"Aww, how cute!"

Sayuri again made a remark, that made Reika-San smile.

"Yes! They were a really nice pair you know. Yuriko was beautiful, and Tetsu was handsome. I often went to the Bakery myself just to see her. On one occasion, fate drew them to the so called fated meeting!"

"How's that?"

"Well, Yuriko's car broke down and she couldn't go home. Lucky for her, Tetsu was just in the near, and offered her his help, and fixed the car for her, then even drove her home, just to be safe. The next day Yuriko appeared at the workshop with a small gift to thank him. That was when Tetsu finally got enough strength to confess to her."

"So romantic... I love movies that have confessions under such conditions!"

Sayuri was daydreaming about a romantic meeting with a car mechanic I guess as she was spacing out.

"Oh yes... Well they started dating, and as you'd expect, 2 years after their first meeting, they got married. Within the next year, Akane was born, and their life was fulfilled."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Tetsu's dream was to work in Formula 1, as a professional mechanic. He dreamt of a stable and assured life with his family, and he kept pushing forward to his goal, Yuriko having his back with everything she could."

"Did he make it?"

"For many years, he couldn't. Akane slowly grew up, and they gave her all the love they could, and fulfilled all her wishes as possible. Ultimately Tetsu recieved a phone call from no less than Honda Racing Corps, who had a contract with one of the Greatest F1 teams, McLaren at that time!"

"He recieved a job?"

"Oh yes he did. He and Yuriko left to see the new working place for Tetsu, during the coming Japanese Grand prix. He was meant to become one of the mechanics working with engines, maintaining them. He was meant to start working the next monday, and the team invited him to see to the working conditions."

"That sounds great!"

"Tetsu was as happy as ever! They left with telling Akane they'd be home in the evening, but they never returned."

"Why?"

"Well... A car accident... Both of them died... And Akane was left in our care with them gone..."

I saw tears gathering in Reika-san's eyes, but as I looked aside, I saw Sayuri sobbing as well. I just let out a sigh, for this also had touched my heart.

"Is there something we can cheer Akane up with by any chance?"

"Well... I don't know if this helps... But... Tetsu did promise her something..."

"What was it?"

"Well you do know Akane is a fan of Mangas... Right?"

"Of course! Does that have anything to do with this?"

"Oh yes! That manga she holds so dear is the last gift she recieved from her parents. However, before they left Suzuka to come home, they called. Tetsu had promised Akane to bring her a special gift!"

"And what was it!?"

Reika-san frowned.

"It was a famous French Comic: Adventures of Michel Vaillant! Do you happen to know it?"

"I've heard of it!"

It was true. I've even read some of the Japanese translated comics of the famous Race car Driver, Michel Vaillant, who raced in all the possible competitive car racing series from the Le Mans 24 Hour race to Formula 1.

"They promsed her to bring he a copy of the Formula 1 comics. She awaited their arrival, but along with them, the comic book was also gone, burned to ashes in the car crash."

"Do you think we could cheer her up by giving one to her?"

"It is a possibility!"

Reika-san couldn't come to any more words. The memories we've stirred up in her hurt her bad. We said our goodbyes to her and left before her husband got home. As we walked down the road home, I kept pondering about whether how we could pull this off. Sayuri walking right next to me was obviously thinking about the same thing, as she started talking.

"It won't be easy right?"

"Definetly! Do you have that picture Reika-san gave us?"

"Yes!"

She took the picture out of her purse and handed it to me. I looked at it carefully, and couldn't help but notice how 10 year old akane smiled on it. She was so natural, so happy, so cheerful, as she was sitting on her father's shoulders, while her mother was standing right next to them, hugging her husband tight, all of them looking into the camera in front of what looked like the workshop.

"You know what I noticed about that picture?"

"Akane's smile! So gentle and honest!"

"Not only that! Look at the parents!"

As I took a closer look, I almost fainted. They looked awfully familiar. It was as if I was looking at myself about 15 years from now, only the hair colous didn't match, and the same applied to Sayuri and Akane's mother.

"Wow... This is shocking..."

"Do you think we could use that somehow?"

"What do you mean?"

She started fiddling around with her fingers for a bit before speaking up.

"Maybe we could ask the Drama club to help us out with this!"

Darn she was right! She was so much sharper than me, as it seemed. I smiled at her as she took out a small notebook from her purse and handed it to me. It had notes of everything Reika-san had told us.

"You want to turn this into a play?"

She nodded. I now realised how smart she just was. We agreed about it and we decided to carry on with the planning on monday, when we're all together. Monday came, and we all met in the cafeteria, as usual, and this time, even Sanako was there. We told them about everything, and even showed them the notes we took.

"You're kidding right? Michel Vaillant? That comic must be worth a million nowadays!"

Sanako was right. Sayuri's plan was to hand Akane a copy of the same comic she never recieved during the play, as a part of the show. Takashi just shook his head in disbelief.

"Man... you guys are really some hard stuff!"

I just remembered something and carried on with a poking tone in my voice.

"Say, how was your first date?"

Takashi and Sanako both turned red. Sanako out of rage, Takashi out of shyness.

"Well... It was nice... Akane beat me in every game we played in the arcade! She's incredibly skillful... The lunch was okay... I made a fool of myself... I didn't understand a word of the menu, and she had to correct me... Did you know she speaks fluid French?"

"I did..."

Sanako sounded like she was gonna explode.

"Well anyway... The movie was okay too... And when I joined her home again... Well she kissed me again!"

Sanako looked like a Volcano that was about to errupt.

"Don't get it wrong, only on the cheeks..."

Apparently Takashi by now knew exactly what Sanako was thinking. Sayuri spoke up to calm the tension.

"Sanako, can we count on your help in getting that comic for us?"

"Yeah sure! I guess you really mean to do this..."

"Yes, definetly!"

We all agreed about that, and we dismissed the meeting, and we all went our ways to carry out the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pre-notes: In case you're wondering, yes the end of the Akane Saga is nearing the end! :D  
**

**Chapter V.**

**The birth of a play  
**

"Sayuri was deadset on making this Play of hers come true!"

Tomoya and Nagisa winked at each other.

"What?"

"I know a certain girl, who had the same thing going on in our School days!"

He nodded at Nagisa.

"Oh yeah, the place where all wishes come true, right?"

They both widened their eyes out of surprise.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a teacher at Hikarizaka Private High, Remember? All the plays are on tape there!"

They finally understood. Ushio smiled at me.

"I love Theathre! Akki used to take me there a lot! But now Mommy and Daddy are coming with me instead!"

"Who's Akki?"

Nagisa pointed at herself.

"My father! Her grandfather... Though Dad doesn't like being called Gramps... He came up with the name Akki instead!"

"Ah, I see!"

I patted Ushio's head as she kept smiling away.

"Well, Sayuri's Play was also a pretty epic one in a sense... She wrote it, and even played the female lead..."

* * *

Sayuri and I presented our ideas to the Club president, Toyoshi Nakamura. A young man with teal eyes and blueish grey hair. He was a senior just ahead of graduation. He read the notes, and looked at the picture, and us for a while, and he handed them all back.

"So... You want this as a play?"

"Yes! Would it be possible? It would be for someone very important to us!"

"Well..."

Toyoshi looked at Sayuri, who had a really serious expression on her face. She was clearly ready to do anything for this play to happen.

"Well it is a possibility! We have to perform once every semester, and we don't have anything yet!"

"So we can?"

"Yes but only under 3 conditions!"

I slammed my fist on the table.

"Great, and what would those be?"

"First: You need to get the Student council to allow us to have a play like this!"

"Shouldn't be a problem!"

Sayuri was right. We had Sanako, and she had good connections in the council. She was even friends with the president.

"Second: We need you to take full responsibility!"

"Which means?"

"You have to be the ones to play the main roles! If you fail, that is your own fault! Is that clear?"

Of course it was clear. We nodded in unison.

"The third one: We need a script and a plan for the scenery!"

"I'll write the Script myslef!"

"I'll do the planning for the Scenery!"

Sayuri and I were really in it together. I also knew I could count on Takashi and Sanako, who were quite creative when it came to stuff like this, and Takashi may be a dumbass at times, but he's really good at drawing and such, even in large scales.

"Allright! If you can get this all done by next Thursday, the play is through!"

Well those were quite harsh conditions, but I knew Sayuri was ready to write the script. We met up with the others after this conversation. Sanako had news for us, and Takashi and I were already planning the scenery.

"Allright, so the news is: I've contacted an old friend of mine from Tokyo, and he says that he has a copy of the Comic book we need!"

That was great news, but then again, she had a worried face. I knew something was wrong.

"And the Bad news?"

"Well he wants a hefty price for it..."

"How much?"

"5 digits..."

We all stood there stunned. We knew it would be hard, but 5 digits for one single comic book? That is ridiculous...

"I guess I can ask my parents to help me out!"

Sayuri spoke up with all honesty. As much as I knew of her, she wasn't the child of a rich family. Neither was I, and to Takashi, the Rent of the Apartment was enough every month, so he was also out of the picture. Sanako ultimately let out a sigh and she started smiling.

"However, my parents told me, that I can have the money for it, but under 1 Condition!"

"And what is it?"

"I'll need to work for them for half a year to pay them back!"

We all made a surprised grin, but Sanako's smile calmed us all.

"I dread the times with my Father... I admit that, but working for my mom will be a piece of Cake!"

"Does that mean you won't be there at the premiere of the play?"

"It might mean that yes! But I'll try to convince mom to let me go, as I'm working for her first!"

We all were relieved by that. Seeing that Sanako was optimistic about it, we all regained our optimism aswell. We then told her about the first condition.

"You need Misae's permission? Well... I can take care of that for you, but I need one of you to come with me!"

"Why?"

"To talk to her in person! It's always easier to talk to someone straight in the eye, than have me as a messenger!"

"I'll do it then!"

I myself agreed to do it, as I wanted to let Sayuri do the writing as she can, While Takashi was already busy making the first sketches of the scenery. Sanako nodded at me, and while the others took off to their work as usual, we made our way to the Small office, where the council president was residing. We knocked softly and as we were allowed in, we entered the small room, that was more like a hole in the middle of te gigantic building. Inside were three tables, one for the president, and two for her assistants. The president, Sagara Misae was a senior year girl from Class 3-A, and an outstanding student, while also being the first Female president in the School's History. She had Purplish Blue hair and brown eyes with Golden markings in her Irises. There she was sitting in her chair with her arms and legs crossed and her hair freely flowing in the wind, with a confident and content look on her face.

"Ah, it's you two!"

"You were expecting us?"

We were kind of surprised.

"Ah yes! Toyoshi informed me about you! So what is your business with me?"

So Toyoshi informed her of me coming, but he didn't tell her the reasons? Misae was a pretty headstrong and confident personality judging from the way she spoke to us, and her voice was also quite firm and reassuring.

"Misae-senpai! Please We'd like to ask for permission from the council to perform a play based on these notes!"

I bowed and handed her the notes I copied from the notebook, and even the photo. She studied both for a while, first she smiled at the family photo, and then as she read the notes, she started changing expressions. At first she kept her smile, but she also turned pale at some point, and sorrowful by the end. She handed them back and went into thought for a minute before pointing out her oppinion.

"I see! So you're planning to implement a cameo from Akane on the stage to hand her the comic right?"

My jaw dropped there for a second. She was like reading my thoughts.

"Err.. yes... I... How did you know?"

"I know because I'd do the same... !"

She Smiled brightly, and carried on.

"On behalf of all the council, I give you permission of course! I'll keep the notes and the photo until I discuss this with the other members, but you'll recieve them back as soon as you get the memo of the permission!"

We both bowed and wanted to take our leave, but Misae called out.

"Wait, Sanako! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sanako waved at me to go on, and I nodded before taking my leave. She then closed the door behind her.

**Sanako's POV**

Misae kept looking at me with inspective eyes for a while, and took a while before speaking up.

"So, do you trust this Yamato?"

"With all honesty I do!"

She was always the analitic one and she just kept nodding at my note.

"Do you have any specific reason to do so?"

"My friend, Kanusuki Sayuri is his... Well..."

"Girlfriend?"

"Well... Not exactly, but they are quite close!"

"And as long as she trusts him, so do you?"

I nodded in agreement. She then smirked and carried on with a different subject.

"Do you want to become a Council prez?"

I made wide eyes at that question. It took me a while to answer.

"Well... It would be nice... But..."

"But what?"

"I think there are many people more suitable than me!"

"You already are a member and your actions are talkative! Why wouldn't you want to be prez? Be honest with me!"

I thought for a second before answering.

"Because you're a hardy role model for all Presidents in the future... I'm afraid I'd never be worthy of you!"

She nodded at that note, and she smiled at me before carrying on.

"Honesty doesn't hurt now does it?"

"It sure doesn't!"

"And? Do you have any other reasons? Like someone you like?"

At this I turned as red as a tomato.

"So you do?"

"Well... I do... But he already has someone..."

"Ah yes... I had the same problem... But then I fell in love with another boy... Who then disappeared from my life without saying goodbye... But that just Made me more dedicated to my work in the council!"

With that the conversation was over and I left her office with ambivalent emotions... My face still bruning, and my heart beating strangely. What was she trying to tell me with that?

**Yamato's POV**

I got back to our classroom to pick up my stuff, and I noticed Sayuri still sitting there with a notebook in front of her. She had a pen in her hand and she already wrote an entire page, but seemed to have run out of ideas.

"Sayuri? Why are you still here?"

"I thought I'd ask for your help!"

"My help? Why?"

"Because I think you're a quite creative person! Maybe you can help me by putting the dialogues together!"

I shook my head at that, but her smile and honesty just made me regret that in an instant. I just looked aside with a grin and finally said:

"I may regret this... But I'll help you!"

I liked the way she said I'm creative. That was basically the reason I agreed to do it.

"Can I also ask you one thing?"

"What would that be?"

"Do you mind overnighting at my place to help me?"

I opened my eyes wide at that. I never thought I'd hear anyone ever say that to me, especially a girl.

"Me, at your place?"

"Yeah! Would it be too much to ask?"

"Well... No but... What about your parents?"

She pondered for a moment.

"I'm sure they won't mind!"

With that we both took off to our homes. She left with giving me her adress, and since I knew the entire city inside out, I had no real reason to hesitate any longer. In only an hour I was already on my way to her place. She seriously meant it, and my parents agreed to let me go quite easily aswell. I had a bad feeling about this, but seeing that she lived with her parents, I guess it was okay. I made it to their house, which was just as nice and homelike as I expected it to be. Flower pots all over the place, the walls painted pure white, on the outside, and a small rock wall surrounding the house overgrown by ivy. As I approached the wooden gate it immediately opened up and Sayuri's smiling face appeared to me in her casual clothing. She had a nice peach coloured blouse, blue short Jeans, with slippers on. Her hair was in a pony tail and had a necklace I never noticed around her neck before, which she was apprently hiding from everyone.

"Ah there you are! Come on in!"

We both went in, and walked the small path made of rocks all the way to the porch, and in the main entrance. The path was surrounded by small lamps all along for night time lighting. As I entered, I put my bag down, which had my exchange clothes, school uniform and my school stuff. As I entered Sayuri called out:

"Mom, Dad, Our guest has arrived!"

At that note her parents appeared from the inner part of the house. Her father was a quite tall man, with a quite dark skin colour and muscular build. He was a heavy physical worker. Her mother was the one Sayuri took after the most. She was gently smiling as she measured me with her inspective look.

"It's an honor to meet you! My name is..."

"We already know Yamato-kun! Sayuri-chan told us a lot about you!"

I blushed slightly at that remark. I could imagine what she told them about me after our first meeting and all. Sayuri's parents were in their early 40's, just like my parents.

"I'm Mei, Sayuri's mother, and this is my husband Tarou!"

Sayuri's Father stepped forward to shake hands with me. His shake was so strong my hand felt numb for minutes afterwards.

"Well, nice to meet ya kid!"

We all sat down in the living room and the two elders asked me about everything they didn't know about me yet, including:

"So what are your plans with our daughter?"

Sayuri's father spoke with a really harsh grin. I feared he might stand and slap me in the face if he didn't like my answer. I took my time before responding.

"Well... We're friends... That is all!"

Sayuri and I were both blushing. Luckily for me Mei-san spoke up to loosen things up.

"Come on now Tarou-san! The kids are here for work, and not for love confessions!"

"Alright, fine by me! The guest room is ready for you to overnight in! Sayuri will keep her room locked after Midnight, so no monkey business!"

Well that was straight to the point. I joined Sayuri to her room afterwards and she also showed me the guest room, which to no surprise was right across from her own room. So this is why her father told me that? As we entered her room, I was surprised by how simple its design was. Just plain yellow walls, some posters, a book shelf along the right wall... Nothing spectacular, yet very homelike, as I noticed.

"You got some really nice place here Sayuri!"

"Thanks! I like it the way it is!"

"Have you never thought of decorating your room?"

"Nah, I've never liked anything more in particular than readig you know... I can't just tear books apart just to decorate my room!"

"Sounds true enough!"

I wandered around her room, and looked at all her books on the shelves. She had all kinds of novels and collections of all kinds of poems and short stories. I liked the way she sorted them out to be in a distinctive order. I suppose it was the order of her level of liking in each of them.

"You know, it was kinda odd, that you invited me over for the night... I mean... We're kinda young aren't we? And we're not even a couple or anything..."

"Your parents agreed right?"

"Well they did but..."

"And my parents are okay with it too! We're here to work together and not for... Well... Naughty things..."

I started blushing at that note of hers, but she herself was kind of ashamed at the thought. I felt like I lost the need to talk anymore, but she kept on chirping.

"So what do you think of my family?"

"I like your parents... They're nice people... Except your dad almost broke my fingers with that handshake."

"Don't mind him... He's a nice guy actually... He just needs to get to know you more!"

"Does he have any crazy habits?"

"Why?"

"Just so I know what to be prepared for!"

She smiled and went into thinking for a bit before answering.

"Well, he likes Challenging people to Armwrestling on occasions. Especially when they're new."

"So that means me too right?"

"I guess so!"

Well that wasn't exactly the best way to start. As much as I learned from Sayuri, her Father was a hard working man working in a foundry. I could imagine how hard of work he had if he was this strong. Sayuri took her notebook and pen out to carry on with the writing.

"Okay, so I already have the opening portion, the characters, and the lighting effects planned out, but I need a title!"

"A title huh? Hmm..."

I thought of it for a moment, and the first thing that came to mind was the fact that this play was about a comemoration of a family disaster...

"How 'bout "Requiem for a Comic"?"

"No-no, that doesn't sound right, and it would just give too much away! I like the Requiem part though!"

"Okay, so what would you want to call it?"

"How about... something that has something to do with Tetsu-san's dream? Formula 1?"

"Hm... Okay, so how about Roaring Engine Requiem?"

"Almost... How many cylinders does an engine like that have?"

"Ten why?"

"That's it!"

She quickly wrote the title on the first page and showed me.

"10 Cylinder Requiem?"

"Yeah! Do you like it?"

"Well, Come to think of it... Yeah it does sound cool! I like it!"

That was the first major step we took. We worked hard all afternoon and evening and we were making pretty good progress. We had dinner together, and to my surprise, even Tarou-san seemed to slowly loosen up. We wanted to carry on working, but we both felt dead tired after all this work, so Sayuri postponed the whole thing. She took a bath, and I followed shortly, calmly waiting for her to knock on my door when she was done. I wasn't willing to Harrass her parents with seeing her in... Well whatever she's wearing when coming out of the bathroom. I took my time and thought of the situation I was in for a bit. I was in a completely stranger of a position, ovenighting in a house I've never been to before, with people I didn't know, and the only fix point I had here, was the most beautiful girl I ever met, and I grew to have some strangely gentle feelings for in such short time... But her father... Well he was something to reckon with!

"Man Yamato... What the hell did you get yourself into?"

I never expected an answer, but Mei-san spoke up from outside.

"Yamato-kun, are you still in there?"

"I am!"

"Are you done yet?"

"I am, but I'm not ready to leave yet, just a minute!"

"Allright! Tarou-san wants to have a word with you when you're done!"

"Oh, okay!"

I was already scared of what he was gonna talk about, but I got out of the tub, wiped myself dry with a towel and got my pajamas on, before exiting the bathroom. Mei-san wasn't there anymore, but I heard the voice I wanted to avoid from the kitchen:

"Oi kid! Over here!"

I shivered at that call and slowly turned around. I saw him at the kitchen table sitting, and with a cigarette in his mouth. He apparently was a heavy smoker as he had an ashtray in front of him, that was almost full. I walked into the kitchen and sat down right across from him.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Quit being so polite kid! I have a name you know!"

"I'm not likely the one to start calling you by your first name you know!"

"Too polite kid! Just call me Tarou!"

"If you insist..."

"Let's hear it!"

"Tarou... -san!"

He sighed, and lit another cigarette to calm himself.

"Well that's at least more than nothing!"

"Please do forgive me! Like I said, I'm not used to call people of my parents' age by their first name! I wasn't raised like that!"

"Is one of your parents a teacher?"

"My father is!"

"Then it makes sense I guess! You wanna smoke?"

He offered me some of his smokes, but I gradually denied it.

"You're straight kid! Fine!"

He lit one more. That was already the third one he had since we were sitting there. He went into thought for a second before carrying on.

"So, do you have anyone you like?"

Well that was a question I'd rather not like to hear from a man like him.

"Well... I..."

"Do you like Sayuri in particular?"

"Well I do like her!"

"Like a friend, or like a man 'Likes' a woman?"

"I'm... Not sure... I do have feelings for her... I'm just not sure how to interpret them..."

He nodded and took a deep sip out of his smokes.

"I see... Well guess you're still young! If you would happen to fall in love with her..."

"I'd do anything for her if that's what you want to know!"

He looked at me for a second, and saw the dedicated look on my face, and started smiling.

"So you're a man huh?"

"I am if I'm needed to! I do all I can for your daughter's sake! Even if we're not a couple in particular, she means a lot to me! As a friend for now!"

"Would you even fight for her sake?"

"Of course the hell I would!"

I stood and yelled at the last sentence. He looked in a bit of awe for a second. I think I just pushed it a bit, but then again I was honest. I felt like I'd be ready to do anything for Sayuri at this point. He nodded and offered me his hand. I grabbed it, and he dragged me down to the table ready for Armwrestling.

"You know what's coming right?"

"I was told about this by Sayuri! I'm ready as can be!"

"Just make sure you don't regret saying that!"

"Why?"

"I've never been beaten before!"

"Even if I can't beat you I'll still accept!"

"Is that so? Well here's a Challange for you! If you can hold for 1 minute, you win! If not..."

"I accept your challange! I don't care about the conditions!"

"Very well! Mei! You're the judge!"

Mei-san came in and she watched as we got ready, as she was staring at the stop watch set for one minute, we both grabbed onto the table's sides and waited for her signal.

"Ready...! Go!"

And with that mark, I started pushing with as much force as I thought I would spare enough strength to hold out for the rest of the time when I start growing tired. I was pushing pretty well... Or he just took it too easy on me, I don't know, but he suddenly started pushing back.

"35 to go!"

I was doing quite well actually, but he started pushing harder every second, and my arm started going numb too. HE definetly was stronger than anyone I've ever met before.

"20 to go!"

I was slowly starting to let away and he pushed me deeper down. I was loosing and there still was a lot of time. 4 inches, 3 inches, and closing in on the table surface.

"15 to go!"

Man time is slowing down on me! My arm was feeling numb, and he was pushing hard.

"10 to go!"

I was almost down, hanging on to one hair pinch of my last strength, I felt that I'd let out withing the next 5 seconds and lose.

"You can do it Yamato!"

I heard Sayuri's voice from behind me, and I somehow, from out of nowhere, felt new strength coming to me, and somehow forced myself back into the game holding on just 3 inches above the table top, but not moving to either direction.

"5,... 4... 3... 2... 1... And it's over!"

Tarou-san let me go and it was finally over. I felt my arm almost breaking off, but I somehow pulled it off.

"Well I'll be! Looks like the woman we love will always give us the strength to overcome it all!"

Sayuri and I inattendedly looked at each other and started wildly blushing. I however earned the trust of her father and that was already enough for me. We all went to sleep afterwards, and the night flew by in no time. The next thing I remember was the sunlight falling upon my face and a beautiful voice calling out to me:

"Rise and shine Yamato! Time to go to School!"

It was Sayuri, who came in my room to wake me up, because I forgot to set an alarm to wake me up. She left soon enough to let me get dressed and pack my stuff for School, but I also packed my other things as I was only set to overnight once, and I walked to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Sayuri sitting at the table alone.

"And your parents?"

"They're already out! They get up at the same time as the birds do!"

We both sat and had breakfast, prepared by Sayuri herself, not to mention her having packed Bento for both of us.

"For real? You made some for me?"

"Yeah. I thought you always eat at the cafeteria. You could use some home made food!"

"Well... Thanks!"

Just the two of us sitting there looking each other in the eye made me feel strange for a second. All the things Tarou-san told me last night came rushing back.

We soon left the Kanusuki residence and off to school. I had all my stuff with me, and when we met Takashi, he immediately started grinning in that Really perverted way he usually does when seeing me with Sayuri.

"Aaah, so the rumors were true after all!"

"Knock it off!"

Sanako immediately appeared behind him and knocked him out cold with her bare fist.

"Well did you make some progress?"

She was smiling and expecting some news from us, and as we both nodded her smile grew even wider.

"We have! Almost 1/3 way in, and Sayuri's making great progress too!"

"That's great to hear!"

We all laughed and pulled Takashi together to head to School.

* * *

**A/N: The grand play (Written by me instead of Sayuri) will be up next in the next Chapter! The Akane Saga is coming to its Climax! Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**The Play of a lifetime**

"I wonder where he is so long!" - A young man with Greenish Blue Hair said.

He and his wife were sitting on a bench not too far away from a small brownish Red haired little girl playing in the playground. Obviously it was their daughter. I bent down to my Daughter.

"Go on Midori! I'm sure she'll love to play with you!"

Midori nodded at me, and she ran to the little girl who was playing in the sand at this time. She stood in front of her and smiled while saying:

"Hi! Watcha doin'?"

"Building a Sand Castle!"

She smiled back and stood up. She was a First Grader in Ground school, about 2 or 3 years younger than my daughter.

"I'm Ushio, and you?"

"Midori! Can i join?"

Ushio nodded and they then sat back down to carry on with playing. I now took a few steps closer to the two young parents.

"Is this seat taken?"

The young man looked up at me, and gestured at me to sit down. For a While I watched the kids playing, before speaking up.

"Ushio sure is a darling of a little girl!"

The other two just stared at me like I was some kind of alien or something, as I said that without even introducing myself, or asking for her name.

"How do you know her name?"

The young woman spoke up. She had the same colour of hair as her daughter, with Brown eyes and her Hair in a ponytail. I just noticed my own mistake:

"Oh I'm sorry! Didn't Yamato tell you I was coming aswell today?"

They Both opened their eyes wide. As the man looked at me closer, he almost screamed:

"You don't happen to be... Akane... ?"

"Well what do you know? That I am!"

I smiled, and turned back to the view of our children playing. They whispered for a while, before the young woman turned to me again.

"I'm..."

"No need for introductions! Nagisa and Tomoya I know! Yamato already told me all about you!"

Their eyes widened even more at that, but soon started smiling.

"Wow, you're completely different than what Yamato described you as!"

Tomoya was right, but then again...

"It's been a long time since those days now has it... It was 19 years ago... I changed a lot since then... I'm married, and I have a daughter now too!"

They both turned towards the children playing in the sand.

"Is that your Daughter?"

"Yes, Midori's her name!"

They Both Smiled.

"So... What happened that changed you so much?"

"Well... Let me see... !"

* * *

**Akane's POV**

It was a bit before I noticed how my friends kept all staying in a certain distance from me, while Tamaki became closer and closer to me over time. We've really had fun and as we started going out more often, I noticed something about Tamaki too. He often put his glasses down, and seemed to see just fine without them aswell. I didn't know what to make of that either. Once however, Tamaki seemd to be running late and i was waiting for him to appear, as I saw Yamato coming along with a friend of his, who kind of seemed to look a little familiar.

"So is Sayuri done yet?"

"She is! We also recieved the permission from the Council. Just one more meeting with Reika-san and it should be alright!"

I heard it all. Yamato talking to the black haired boy right next to him. I stepped out of the cover.

"What do you want with my Grams?"

They both stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw me. The Black Haired boy whispered in his ear and ran away for some reason.

"What was that all about Yamato?"

"Nothing. That was my Friend Takashi, and he forgot something. I guess he'll have to go home alone!"

"Why do you want to talk to Grams again?"

"It's nothing, just a little something about the Drama club!"

I looked at him kind of strangely, as I never knew my grams had anything to do with the Drama club. He seemed to have noticed my confusion, and carried on with his explanation.

"You see, we're planning a very special Play at the Club, and we were thinking about asking her to help us out... She has a reputation for her... Story telling abilities... If you like."

I knew that much about my Grams.

"So... You want a play based on one of her stories?"

"Yep, that's the case!"

Before we could carry on, Tamaki came running towards us. He was huffing pretty hard and he looked like he was in a real hurry as his clothing was a mess and his bag was on his shoulders.

"Tamaki? What happened to you?"

"Agh, nothing... I just thought I was late!"

"Well you are late you know!"

I wasn't really mad at him, it was just that I was Kind of curious about who that boy was with Yamato just now. He looked awfully familiar. But it was okay, I was more interrested in Tamaki who was there with me.

"Yamato, if you want I can arrange for a meeting for you, at our place! Grams probably won't mind it!"

"Thanks! I'd appreciate it!"

With that we walked away, and until we got home, I didn't say a thing. I was sunk into my thougths too much, and Tamaki seemed to have noticed that.

"What's wrong? You're pretty much Silent all day!"

"It's nothing... I was just thinking about Yamato!"

"What? He didn't try to pick you on did he?"

He acted like he was dead jealous. I smiled back at him.

"No, don't worry! Besides, you're my boyfriend, and I'd never cheat on you!"

With that I gave him a reassuring hug, which he didn't really know how to react to but soon returned it. After that we waved our goodbyes and I entered my house.

The next day I went to school with a certain goal on my mind. I walked up to Sanako, who was sitting only a couply seats from me.

"Morning Sanako!"

"Ah, Morning Akane! You're shining as always!"

She was smiling at me in an unusual manner.

"Thanks! I'm really happy actually... I have great friends, and a boyfriend too!"

At that last note of mine she seemed to get a little depressed.

"I was going to ask... Well.. Do you know that boy who often hangs out with Yamato?"

Her face turned burning red and she seemed to be even more pissed than ever.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at that boy for something?"

"I'm mad at him for living! That's all!"

I was really shocked because of that. She was really weird. And that was when it came to me:

"He didn't do anything bad to you did he?"

"Nothing in particular... Just Being around me all the time!"

"You're mad at him for being here? Or... is it that you like him?"

"Whaaaaat?!"

She yelled and nearly headbutted me out of rage.

"What do you mean by liking?"

"Like... A girl likes a boy!"

If it was possible, she turned even more red.

"Of course not!"

"So do you know him?"

"Of course I know him! His name is Ozawa Takashi! A Jerk if you ask me!"

She then proceeded to tell me about all of Takashi's sins. To me they really didn't seem like big sins at all, but if she puts it like that... Well He probably is a bad person... I don't know much about people's behavior in particular, and whether it's good or bad, but it was her saying that, and she probably knows a lot about it...

* * *

"Yo! How are you guys doing?"

Yamato suddenly called out from behind. Tomoya, and Nagisa turned around to greet him.

"Yamato! I thought you wouldn't come!"

"I just had a little something to take care of! And I brought someone else with me!"

I recognized the figure almost immediately.

"Oh Hi Takashi!"

"Hiya guys! Nice to meet ya!"

It was good old Ozawa Takashi alright. As soon as We all settled down on the bench, Takashi was the one to carry on with the story.

* * *

**Takashi's POV**

Summer Vacation came and passed quite quickly, and as School was back around the corner again, the club started practicing the play and Yamato and Sayuri became really busy with their business too, so I had to spend more time with Akane again. She was such a sweet girl, always so lively when I saw her. It was hard to believe that she actually had a dark side to her if I can put it like that. September, October, and it all went by. I often met Yamato after they were done practicing, and we sat at a café near the school.

"So, how are you guys doing lately?"

"Things are okay I guess. The act is coming together well. Sayuri is incredible... I'm not sure on how it will turn out on my part!"

"How come?"

"Well she included a few Kissing scenes too... And I... Well..."

"You've never kissed anyone before."

"Yeah that... And well..."

He looked a bit ashamed.

"Well... She's the sweetest girl in the world... And I'd feel guilty if I did it without her permission... I mean.."

"You're looking for weak excuses... She'll be fine! I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

"I really don't see the reason why I would... You see It would be just an act, like what you see in movies, but I still can't do it!"

I looked at him nervously. I could understand what he felt. I felt about the same about Akane.

"Well... did you find any solutions to that?"

"Well she directed the lighting so, that it would black out at the kissing part..."

That eased my mind a bit. It felt like Yamato was slowly falling more and more for Sayuri. He was acting really strange since a while now, and that tension between them just got stronger with this whole play part. I looked down into my coffee for a bit before continuing on.

"I... I Want to tell Akane the truth!"

He almost spit his tea at me.

"Did you drink too much Coffee lately? I told you not tot drink that stuff!"

"What do you mean with that?"

"I just mean that that stuff makes you talk nonsense like that!"

"Don't be an idiot will you! I'm not telling her anything until the play is done with! I just..."

I stopped for a moment to pull myself together.

"Well... I just can't help but feel guilty when being Tamaki around her. I don't want to be with her like that anymore."

He smiled at me. He really was my best friend after all.

"Wouldn't you want to become a part of the play yourself?"

"Me?"

* * *

"And did you agree?"

Nagisa asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I did!"

* * *

And so even October passed and the time for the great weekend came. On Friday Evening I Put the invitation in her mail box and knocked lightly on her door to let her know about me being there. I waited for her to open up, and get the letter from a good hiding spot. I heard her open up, and say:

"A special invitation... ? For me?"

Then, Saturday came, and I was already at the auditorium with Sayuri, who had me a good outfit. Actually it was just me buttoned up fully in my uniform, and a blond wig on. I also borrowed Sanako's armband, so that I'd look like a member of the student council. I fit myself up, and i waited at the entrance to see Akane coming. And there she was: Wearing her most beautiful red dress under her Brown coat. She was So cute with that unusually huge smile of hers. I walked up to her:

"Hi there! Are you the special guest by any chance?"

"I am, how did you know?"

She looked at me strangely. She didn't recognise me and that is good.

"Just a wild guess. I was told that there's supposed to be a VIP guest tonight. I thought it would be you... And what do you know it is!"

She smiled at my compliment.

"Thanks! So... What makes me so special again?"

"Your place among the seats: Front row, no less! And you'll be sitting alone... Well almost!"

"Who else will be there?"

"A certain Tamaki as far as I know!"

I tried to look really convincing with a huge grin. She smiled at the part with Tamaki.

"So, do you have your invitation with you?"

"Of course! Here it is!"

She handed me the letter, I took a quick look at it to make her believe it was important, and then offered her a hand to lead her to her place. The front row was indeed empty, as it was a part of the plan.

"You just wait here, and I'm sure Tamaki will be here soon!"

She nodded and I left her alone. I then went to the backstage, where I got changed into my formal clothing, and mixed Tamaki into it, and then went back to her. She shone her beautiful smile at me and gestured towards the seat right next to her:

"I've been keeping the best place for you!"

"Thanks!"

I sat down and immediately took her tiny hand.

"Let's have fun then!"

The lights went out, the curtain went up, and the play began:

* * *

**The Play:**

**10 Cylinder Requiem**

Characters featured: Grandmother, Granddaughter, Yuta the young car Mechanic, Young Yuta, Kumiko the girl form the bakery, Kumiko's best friend, Yuta's boss

_Scene 1._

**Stage split to two portions lit separately. **

**/Lights left/**

Grandmother: *Enters the Left part of the stage, which is a living room, and sits down at a table.*

Granddaughter: *Follows Grandmother* But Grams! Why won't you tell me about mommy and daddy?

Grandmother: It's because I already told you a million times before honey!

Granddaughter: *gets frustrated* But I want to hear it again!

Grandmother: *Sighs* All right then! Where do you want to start then?

Granddaughter: From the beginning!

**/Lights Shift Right/**

**Small boy sitting in front of what appears to be a TV Screen.**

Grandmother: *Narrating* Your daddy was always in love with cars. Especially Formula 1.

TV Narrator: *Overly Excited* And can he Make it? Can he? Yes Prost takes Lauda and he is npw in the lead!

Young Yuta: *Talking to his mother off stage* Mom! Did you hear that?

Grandmother: *From off the stage* Yes darling! Are you rooting for Prost maybe?

Young Yuta: *Smiling* Yes! I love him! And I love formula 1!

Grandmother: That's great to hear darling!

Young Yuta: *Nods excitedly* I'll be working in Formula 1 some day you just watch!

**/Lights shift Left/**

Granddaughter: *sitting in her grandmother's lap* So daddy was always like that?

Garndmother: *Gently caressing her hair* Oh yes, he sure was! He loved every bit of it! He grew up to become a part of that life too! He studied to be a Mechanic one day. And when he got a job not so far from here, it was his dream come true.

**/Lights Shift right/**

**Car workshop, one car visible, and a small office like corner with a desk and two chairs.**

Yuta's boss: *Works on the car half bent into the engine room*

Yuta: *Walks in* I'm back!

Yuta's boss: *stands back up* It was about damn time! You took a long while!

Yuta: Well it was... I just forgot something...

Yuta's boss: *sighs* Not her agin!

Yuta: *Blushing* I don't know what you're talking about!

Yuta's boss: *shakes head* Damn it Yuta! You think I didn't notice? You keep forgetting stuff on purpose!

Yuta: *turns away* Well... I...

Yuta's boss: *sighs* Why won't you just talk to her about it anyway?

Yuta: *shily blushing* Well I...

Yuta's boss: For god's sake! If you don't do anything about it, she'll just get someone else... As her boyfriend... And you'll end up dumped!

Yuta: *Still nervous* Is that... so?

**/lights shift left/**

Granddaughter: Who was that girl daddy's boss was talking about?

Grandmother: *smiling* Who else would it be? Your mommy!

Grandchild: *Jumps with joy* Really?

Grandmother: *taps her head* Yep!

**/Lights shift right/**

**the scenery is a small bakery, two young women standing inside**

Kumiko's friend: *Facepalming* Him again huh?

Kumiko: Oh yes! He's so... Funny!

Kumiko's friend: *makes a naughty expression* Is that so? What did he do this time?

Kumiko: *laughing* Just forgetting his Anpan as usual!

Kumiko's friend: *Wide eyes* His what?

Kumiko: *still laughing* he keeps doing that... Every day he keeps coming back multiple times, just to buy something for no apparent reason! I bet he doesn't even like Anpan the faintest!

Kumiko's friend: *Cracks up laughing*

**/Lights shift left/**

Granddaughter: *Wide eyes* For real? Daddy was really like that?

Grandmother: *giggling* Oh yes... He did that about a million times, just to see her! That evening he went back again however, but this time to actually speak to her!

**/Lights shift left, lightly romantic music on/**

**Scenery is a street side, a car parking on the right, the car's one side is open**

Kumiko: *Fails to start the engine* Damn this heap of scrapmetal!

Yuta: *Walks down the street*

Kumiko: *Fails again* Damn this thing! *Gets out and kicks the car*

Yuta: *Arrives at the car* What the... ?

Kumiko: *Noticing Yuta* Oh, it's you!

Yuta: *turns to the car* Is something wrong?

Kumiko: *kicks the car again* This thing won't start, no matter what I do!

Yuta: *Walks up to the engine room* Just pop the hood, and I'll take a look at it!

Kumiko: *Watching Yuta* You're really good at this!

Yuta: *smiling* I've been working as a mechanic for more than a year now. Not to mention the fact i've always been dreaming about working with racecar engienes aswell.

Kumiko: *smiling* For real?

Yuta: *standing back up* Okay, how about now?

Kumiko: *succeeds* Alright! Finally!

Yuta: *smiling in a shy manner* I think I should drive you home in case anything happens...

Kumiko: *Blushing* You would?

Yuta: *nods*

**/Lights shift left/**

Granddaughter: *Wandering off* So what happened after that?

Grandmother: *Smiling* Nothing serious... Well at least just yet. You see, your daddy drove your mommy home, and told her to get the car to the workshop the next day if possible.

**/Lights shift right/**

**Scenery is back in the workshop**

Kumiko: *Enters* Good day! Is anyone here?

Yuta's boss: *Comes out from the right* I'm here! Would you like something?

Kumiko: *Holding a present* I brought something for your colleague! Is he here?

Yuta's Boss: *Yelling off stage* Yuta! You have a guest!

Yuta: *enters the stage* Yes who... *Freezes* You?

Kumiko: *smiling* I brought the car as you suggested. Oh, and this too!

Yuta's boss: *Leaves the stage* I'll leave you to talk kids!

Yuta: *Scratching his head* So... I well... Thanks *Takes the present* Oh... I forgot to introduce myself... I'm...

Kumiko: *laughing* No need you silly! I already know: You're Torufumi Yuta right?

Yuta: *wide eyes* How did you know?

Kumiko: Well you have your family name written on your jumpsuit... And your boss called you by your first name!

Yuta: *Smiling strangely* Oh yeah! Silly me!

Kumiko: *Smiling gently* I'm Mishimoto Kumiko! Nice to meet you!

Yuta: *Bowing* The pleasure is mine!

**/Lights shift left/**

Grandmother: *smiling* That's how they got to really know each other.

Granddaughter: *dancing around and laughing* So cute! And what then?

Grandmother: Well they started growing closer and even dating, and after a long time, your daddy finally pulled himself together.

**/Lights shift Right/**

**Scenery is a riverbank, Yuta and Kumiko standing at a fence**

Yuta: *Slowly* Kumiko... Can I ask you something?

Kumiko: *Curiously* What? Is something wrong?

Yuta: *shily* No no! It's not that... I just... Well... How do i put this...

Kumiko: *Smiling* Try it the easiest way!

Yuta: *Nods* Alright! *Takes Kumiko's hand* Kumiko I love you! I love you so much that I'd give anything for you!

Kumiko: *Looks down for a while* Really?

Yuta: *getting more confident* That's right! Kumiko! I have to ask you! *Takes a small object out of his pocket* Will you please do me the honor and marry me?

Kumiko: *Still looking down* I... I...

Yuta: *confused* Kumiko?

Kumiko: *with tears in her eyes* I... *Looks up* Of course! I'd love to!

**/Lights Shift left/**

Granddaughter: *Dancing around wildly* Ooooh, so this is how it happened?

Grandmother: *Smiling* Of course... And...

**Phone ringing**

Granddaughter: *Runs off stage* I'll get it!

**/Lights off/**

* * *

**Takashi's POV**

I saw her tears, and I realised she recognied it all.

"You okay?"

She looked at me, and nodded.

"The second Scene is starting!"

* * *

Scene 2.

**/Lights to the left/**

**The scenery is the same, Kumiko and Yuta are sitting in the living room**

Kumiko: *Smiling slightly* Yuta! Can I tell you something?

Yuta: *Reading a newspaper* What is it?

Kumiko: What if I told you the Family will soon Grow in numbers?

Yuta: *Looks up with a surprise* You mean?

Kumiko: *Smiling brightly* That's right! I'm expecting a baby!

Yuta: *jumps in joy*

**/All lights off/**

Grandmother: *Narrating* And soon enough you were born. Mommy and daddy did everything to raise you right. They fulfilled all your wihses and gave your their dreams in exchange for a smile. And one day:

**/Lights on the left on/**

Yuta: *speaking on the phone off stage* Really? Monday already? That's great!

Kumiko: *sitting on a chair* Was it your boss?

Yuta: *Walks in* No it was from the company!

Kumiko: You mean the Honda Corps?

Yuta: *Happily sitting down* That's right! They say I got a job! I'll be working for a major team! Already starting monday!

Kumiko: *Smiling Brightly* That's wonderful news honey!

Yuta: Yeah! What's even better, they invited me to Suzuka to see my new working place this weekend!

Kumiko: That's wonderful! Shall we go together?

Yuta: *Nodding* Of course! If you really want to that is!

Kumiko: *takes Yuta's hand* Of course! i promised you to be with you at all time!

**/All lights off/**

Grandmother: *off stage* So where are they?

Granddaughter: They're in Suzuka! Daddy will be working for a great Formula 1 Team! Mc... What was it again?

**/Lights on/**

Grandmother: *Sitting in her Chair* McLaren right?

Granddaughter: *Jumps* That's right!

**Phone ringing, granddaughter runs off stage**

Granddaughter: *Picks up* MoshiMoshi! Daddy? Is that you? What? For real? Yay!

**Hangs up and returns**

Granddaughter: *sits down smiling* Daddy called. He said he's bringing me a special present!

Grandmother: *smiling* And what is it?

Granddaughter: *jumps* a special comic book! I love comis books!

Grandmother: *smiles* I know! I bet it will be wonderful!

**/Lights off/**

**Dramatic music playing, Phone ringing**

Granddaughter: *Answers off stage* Moshimoshi!

**Deaf silence, sad music playing**

Granddaughter: *Crying* No! No! Not Mommy and Daddy!

-Play interrupted-

**Takashi's POV**

I could clearly see Akane's tears welling up and slowly streaming down her cheeks. She was crying more and more as the play slowly came to its climax. I felt like she was squeezing my hand with all her might, until she cracked up crying loud like a small child.

"Akane!"

"Tamaki! Let's get out of here! I can't take it anymore!"

She stood and wanted to take her leave, but I heard an echoing voice from the stage, as the smokes went off, and an illuminated figure appeared on stage in the blinding lights.

**Akane's POV**

"Akane-chan! Wait! Don't go!"

I heard a familiar voice gently calling my name. I lookd at the stage, and from what I could make out, a woman was standing on stage, covered in a cloud of smoke, and blinding lights dulling my vision. I recognized her voice.

"Mommy!"

She gestured towards me to go to her. I up and ran to the stage stairs and climbed them, only to find myself in the cloud of smoke. I then saw two figures approaching me, who bore a striking resembelebce with the ones I loved most. They joined hands and walked right to me. I couldn't make them out clearly, but i was sure it was them.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

I stepped forward and onto the stage. They stopped and looked at me for a longer while before Daddy spoke up in his kind tone:

"Akane-chan! You've sure grown up without us!"

I felt my tears streaming down my face and nodded.

"We were always here watching you! And in here!"

Mommy walked up to me and put her gentle hand on my chest, where my heart was beating stronger and stronger every passing moment.

"It is time for us to depart now however! You don't need us anymore! You've become strong enough to stand your ground in life!"

Daddy said that and reached his hand out holding something, that looked like a book.

"Keep this, and us in your memories Akane-chan!"

Mommy said that as their last fairwell, as they slowly lifted up into the air, and ascending into the unknown. I knew they were going to heaven, where they belonged. I felt my eyes slowly melting away into tears, but still shouting:

"Goodbye Mommy! Goodbye Daddy! I promise, I won't disappoint you!"

And with that I turned around, and saw Tamaki standing riht behind me. I lent him my hand and Said:

"We can go now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII.**

**Confessions and Dangos**

**Takashi's POV**

"So this is how it all went?"

Nagisa was tearing up pretty badly. I have to admit, bringing those old memories back also made me kind of lightheaded for a bit, unlike Akane, who was still smiling. Apparently it was all a nice memory to her, she loved to remember.

"So, how was this all again? Did Akane's parents really appear to her?"

Akane herself shook her head.

"Oh no! It was all a part of the play."

Nagisa and Tomoya both opened wide eyes at that.

"Don't worry I was told all about it later on. Yamato and Sayuri did a great job all together. And Takashi's little act to it too! I couldn't believe it myself!"

"And did you get it?"

"You mean the comic book? Of course, here it is!"

She reached into her Purse and took out the pretty badly worn off Comic book. She read it so many times, that it looked like a piece of Cabbage. She deffinetly held it for a treasure.

"Did you guys stay together all these years?"

The question was directed towards me. I turned to Tomoya, and wanted to answer but a small boy's voice interrupted me.

"Daddy! Finally I found you guys!"

It was my son, who followed us all this way. He looks just like me when I was his age.

"Hikaru! Where's your mother all this time?"

"She'll be here soon!"

Nagisa and Tomoya opened even wider eyes at that. I needed an explanation.

* * *

It was a good month afterwards, before things calmed down enough around Akane, so I could finally tak to her with all honesty. For one last time I wanted to be Tamaki in front of her, but only to be able to talk to her the more open, the better. I walked down the usual path, to the usual bus stop, where we always met, when we went out together. Even now she was waiting for me at the bench. I walked up to her, but she didn't notice me, so I had to tap her shoulder to make her notice me.

"Huh?"

She almost jumped by surprise.

"Hi Akane!"

"Oh, hi Takashi!"

"I was gonna ask… Wait… What did you call me?"

"That's your name, is it not, Ozawa Takashi-kun!"

I was completely washed away by this. She knew who I was… But if she knew…

"You mean you knew it all this time?"

"Not always, only since early summer! Remember when I met you when you were with Yamato?"

"So you found out afterwards?"

"I have!"

She waved at me to sit down next to her. For a while I was trying to pull myself together, and find the right words to start a conversation.

"So… If you knew… Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to let you spill it on your own."

"That's exactly what I was gonna do today. That's why I asked you to meet me here!"

She nodded to show her understanding. I had to carry on.

"Look Akane! I really didn't mean to mislead you! I just…"

"Don't worry I understand… I realised it all at the play!"

She was so smart, so wonderfully sharp… I wondered even now, if I really was worthy of her.

"So… I…"

"No need to say anything! I know since long now. I know who you are, and I know your true feelings!"

I didn't really understand what she meant.

"Look Akane, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You know very well what I'm talking about! You came here only to tell me the truth, and you wanted to tell me that you would stay with me even so!"

She was like reading my mind at that moment. I didn't know what to say.

"I won't say that's not true… But…"

"Look, I know who really loves you. Someone much more dear to you than even me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know very well, that there is indeed someone, who loves you even more than I do… In fact…"

"No Akane, stop it!"

She was crying. I could see it, even if she was hiding it from me quite well.

"Akane… !"

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! You're crying, and that's all because of me!"

"I said don't worry about me!"

She stood up and wanted to walk away but I held her back.

"I said wait!"

I stood up myself, and hugged her as warmly as I could. She came to no words, just sobbing sorrowfully. Finally she calmed down and continued.

"I'll be fine, because I have friends like you and the others! I… I'm Lucky to have you guys around me!"

"I'm not just your friend! I'm… I'm still your boyfriend!"

"Wrong! My boyfriend is called Tamaki!"

She now broke out of my hug and started messing around with my hair, until she finally combed the gel out of it with her tiny fingers, and she smiled while taking the glasses off.

"You don't need these, when you meet Sanako, right?"

"What is it with me and Sanako?"

"Do you still not get it?"

I was starting to really get anxious over this whole case. She looked down for a bit again, before carrying on.

"You really didn't notice did you?"

"Notice what?"

"There is one special girl in my class, who has more than just warm, friendly feelings towards you, you fool!"

That hit me really hard. She wasn't talking about… ?

"You can't be serious…"

She just shook her head and hugged me. I could only feel tears flowing down my face, as she whispered:

"I just hope we can still be friends from now on!"

She then let me go and waved her goodbyes, as we separated.

* * *

"So.. You broke up?"

"It wasn't anything we could help… She said it herself… She was in love with someone else…"

Tomoya now turned to Akane, who was smiling gently and nodded her agreement.

"But if you guys aren't a married couple… Who's Midori's Father?"

"Kishimori Tamaki of Course!"

They both made wide eyes. Akane kept her smile while carrying on.

"Are you Surprised? No wonder! I found someone I could really love, and what do you know: His name is also Tamaki!"

"But… who is your Son's mother then?"

Nagisa now turned to me in a huge confusion. That's when the person in question spoke up.

"That would be me!"

As we all turned our heads towads the voice, there she was: the woman of my dreams.

"Finally you turned up Sanako!"

"Sanako?!"

Nagisa and Tomoya were both washed away by the news.

* * *

It was Sanako, who was always staying away from me for a while. Surely she was always busy, working int he council, and then working for her parents. What I wanted to talk to her about was important however, so I even went as far as to go visit her at her home for this once. I rang the bell and waited for a bit, before I heard footsteps from inside. The one who opened up however wasn't Sanako, but her brother.

"You're Takashi right?"

"Er… yeah! I brought your stuff back! I don't need them anymore."

"Thanks! You wanna come in?"

I couldn't afford to turn him down. He was alone at home, and he even offered me some Tea. We sat in the living room for a while, and he looked at me before speaking up.

"You know… No wonder my sister is so crazy about you!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Never mind! When she comes home, you'll find out yourself!"

"I just hope so… I wanted to talk to her about something aswell."

He nodded, but before he could say any more than that, the door opened up and in came Sanako and her mother. When she saw me, she froze like an ice statue and stared at me like I was a ghost.

"Takashi? You… Here?"

"Sanako! I need to talk to you!"

She looked at her mother, she put her shoes and coat back on, and we both went out into the nearby park, so we could talk peacefully. She sat on a bench, and awaited my explanation.

"I… wanted to tell Akane everything…"

"And?"

I took a bit to gather my thoughts.

"She… Already knew it all… And we…"

I gasped hard.

"She… Broke up with me!"

Sanako shook her head. She was unusually silent.

"No wonder… She probably was disappointed by you…"

"No… In fact she was in love with Tamaki… Just not me…"

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. I turned away to hide my troubled expression.

"She did tell me something, that hit me really hard…"

"What was it?"

I turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"She told me she knew another beautiful girl in her class, who had stronger feelings for me!"

She looked down a bit, and I felt the urge to carry on.

"I thought so hard, and I could only think of one Beautiful Second year girl, and that was…"

I gasped again before spilling it.

"You… !"

She still kept looking down. I had to carry on.

"I can't believe you Sanako! Shouldn't you be yelling at me right now? Shouldn't you be passive agressive right now? Shouldn't you be your usual Tsundere self?"

I learned that word from the animes I've watched lately. It meant a mean looking and mean behaving girl, who was truly a sweet and friendly one on the inside, capable of giving their beloved ones a lot of wonderful feelings. She was just like that all the time, but not now. She was deaf silent.

"Damn it Sanako! Why can't I just figure you out? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I yelled at her, but suddenly saw tear drops falling onto the ground. I felt like I was tearing up myself, but still carried on.

"God Damn it Sanako! Why? Why won't you yell at me? Why won't you punch me, or just flat out go outrageous? Why?"

She was still looking down and just muttered:

"You Idiot!"

"Is that all you can say?!"

I yelled at her, and she finally raised her tear soaked eyes on me. I couldn't help but hug her tight at that sight.

"For hell's sake Sanako! I should be mad at you! I should be pissed for all the bad things you've done to me! I should be the one to yell at you out of Anger and not cry along with you!"

I felt tears flowing down my own face too. My voice was shivering.

"I... I can't! I can't be mad at you! I can't... All this time I was trying to prove to you, that I was worthy of you! You always thought I was a useless idiot, and couldn't bear to stick with only one girl, and be faithful to them! But just look at me now! Almost half a year with Akane! And now she was the one who broke up, not me!"

I let her go and looked her deep in the eyes.

"And all that for you! It's because... I... I..."

I couldn't say it out loud, but slowly I felt, if I don't do it now, I'll miss my chance.

"I love you, you crazy woman! I love you and that is why I did all this!"

She was still sobbing, but finally came to words.

"Why do you tell me this now?"

"Because... Because I had the time to think of it! I finally realised why you did all you did in the first place! you didn't do it, out of being mad at me, or because you were picking on me... It was all because you didn't want me to get hurt, or beaten up for any bad deeds... Or so I assume... Am I right?"

She didn't answer, just nodded silently.

"You see, I'm not a complete idiot after all! I may be stupid, but not as much as you think I..."

She suddenly hugged me even tighter than ever, and started crying again. I couldn't come to any more words, as she finally admit it, even if without words.

* * *

"Sooo... Is this for real now? You guys are married and have a son..."

"That's right!"

Sanako said that with all her pride. I hugged her as tight as possible without hurting her.

"Well that's an unexpected twist.."

Tomoya was stuned by all this information at once. We looked at our children playing together. The girls were quite skillful with building sand castles, and Hikaru was strong enough to help them with flipping the sand Buckets over to create Bastions for the Castle to make it look even cooler. Finally Nagisa spoke up.

"So, is there anything else we should know?"

"Well, the Akane saga is hereby over actually!"

Yamato said that but he looked like he still had more to tell.

"But i do have one more story for you for today! I'm not sure how you will take this, but I know both of you since a long time now!"

Tomoya and Nagisa's eyes widened out of surprise.

"What?!"

"That's right! And Nagisa, you're the one I've known for the longest!"

* * *

**Yamato's POV**

A couple days after these events, we went into early december. The first snow came down and the weather became really cold. Takashi and I were walking home alone for a change, as Sayuri was out with a bad cold, and Sanako was busy with Council business as always and he just couldn't stop telling me stories about how their relationship was going.

"You guys are sure doing great, aren't you?"

"You know it! Do you know what she did last saturday?"

"Punched you in the face?"

"Hell not!"

He started blushing and finally spilled it:

"She stole my first kiss!"

"She what?"

"You heard me right! We were out jogging again, and she dropped something... We both bent down to pick it up... she Headbutted me by accident... And we ended up lying over each other... And suddenly.. Her lips touched onto mine, and... Well you know the rest..."

"She sure doesn't take long to do things now does she?"

"Definetly! not that I mind though! It was a great feeling!"

I nodded. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What about you and Sayuri?"

"What about us?"

"Are you ever gonna tell her about your feelings?"

"Cut it will ya! We're just friends!"

"Yeah Right! Friends! Like me and Sanako... "

He had that Smug face of his as usual. I just shook my head. I've been thinking about talking to Sayuri about this before, but I wasn't sure on how she'd react. Suddenly I heard a strange noise, or rather someone singing in a very faint voice:

"Dango... Dango... Dango... Dango..."

There was a little girl, around 9 years of age in front of us walking very slowly. She was huffing hard and she looked like her feet were anything but strong enough to hold her for much longer. She suddenly started falling and I couldn't help but rush to her and catch her just before she hit the ground. She was really faint, and..

"God no! She's burning away in Fever!"

"What do we do?"

"We need to get her to a doctor!"

I checked through all her belongings, and suddenly found a note on her Backpack:

"If found, Deliver to the Furukawa Bakery!"

"I know where that is! I'll lead you there! We'll call the doctor from there!"

I was surprised by how Takashi reacted, but nodded, and we rushed to the bakery, as fast as we could. To our surprise it was open, but empty.

"Where did the owners go?"

"Never mind that! I'll get her inside, you call the doctor!"

Takashi nodded and stepped up to the phone, as I ran into the back, where the bakery merged as one with the house, put the little girl down on a blanket, covered her in another one, and ran to the bathroom to get a wet towel to put over her forehead. This was the least I could do.

"There! That's all I can do for you now little girl!"

She was actually quite cute. Shoulder length reddish brown hair of which two strands beamed upwards like small antennas, and as she opened her eyes for a secong, her irises were brown, with golden markings in them. She was so small and fragile... Had it not been for the two of us, she'd be freezing to death out in the cold. I suddenly heard the owners returning.

"For god's sake Sanae! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not doing this out of bad intent... It just keeps slipping out!"

"But it's still not nice of you Akio-san!"

"Yeah-yeah! I know... I'm..."

They now appeared at the living room door, and stopped in their tracks staring at me. Both in their early 30s, a tall man, with orange like coloured hair, and brown eyes, his wife with hair similar to the little girl, tied in a ponytail, and beautiful brown eyes also the same colour as the little girl, which clarified them as being her parents.

"What the?"

The man stepped over to me and grabbed me by my collar, but when he saw his daughter resting right next to me:

"Nagisa! No Nagisa!"

Suddenly Takashi came back.

"I called the doctor, he should be here soon..."

He stopped and stared at the sight of the parents kneeling at their daughter's body, and crying.

"What's going on?"

"I think we're in the middle of a family drama here! Let's get out of here!"

"No wait!"

The mother spoke up, and stood to gesture at us to go to the kitchen. We both sat down at a table, and she poored some tea before joining us.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion! I'm Kiriha Yamato, and this is my Friend, Ozawa Takashi!"

"A pleasure to meet you Ma'am!"

She put her cup down and tried to smile, but she couldn't hide the fearful grin.

"I'm Furukawa Sanae. My husband is Akio, and you've already met our daughter, Nagisa!"

We nodded.

"We have... Well we brought her home actually.. She collapsed in the middle of the street!"

"Oh dear... Not again!"

She said again with a really faint voice. Suddenly the doctor arrived and she stood to go with him and send Akio out to keep us busy. As he arrived, he sat down and took his wife's cup and started drinking while lighting a cigarette. We stared at him in a shock.

"What? I know it's a bad habit, but still... I got hooked on it when Nagisa became like this for the first time!"

"So this isn't the first time this happens?"

He shook his head. I could see how frustrated he was.

"Thanks for bringing her home! I really Appreciate it."

"It's the least we could do. She was walking a few paces ahead of us, and we just had to help her!"

He nodded again, and lit another smoker.

"So... What is her illness anyway?"

Takashi's question was straight to the point. Akio-san just shook his head.

"I have no idea... Quite honestly... Noone has any idea at all..."

"How come?"

"She falls ill every time when the weather suddenly turns cold. Sometimes it goes away quickly, others... She's like that for months..."

"Is there no cure to it at all?"

"Not even the doctors know what her illness is in the first place... How would there be a cure then?"

He was right. I felt really sorry for him. He wasn't smoking out of a bad habit, he was just doing this to calm his nerves. He carried on with the explanation.

"Her birthday in on us soon, and.. Well Sanae and I were planning on what we should get her as a gift, but when I saw you, I forgot all about it..."

"I understand... I mean if my daughter was like this..."

"You're quite a generous person Yamato... I admit that... And you too Takashi... I don't know what would've happened if it weren't for you!"

We both looked down in frustration. He was seemingly a pretty strong and impulsive man, but his daughter was all that meant the most to him. We soon said our goodbyes and left, wishing little Nagisa the best to get well.

The next day I talked to the girls about the events of yesterday. Sanako and Sayuri, who finally recovered from her cold were stunned by how this whole story turned out. Even Akane was there, who decided to quit staying distanced from us.

"This is terrible! I can't believe something like that is even possible!"

Sayuri was tearing up as usual. Her kind soul just couldn't take things like this well. Sanako and Takashi were holding hands as always, and Sanako bent her head onto Takashi's shoulder.

"So... I was thinking.. How about giving Nagisa a small birthday gift... ?"

Everyone looked at me with a surprise on their faces.

"Are you sure about this?"

Sanako asked this with a worried face, but I nodded.

"If you're willing to help me that is!"

We finally Decided. Sayuri would come with me, to help, while Sanako, Akane, and Takashi had other plans of their own, and we parted ways. Sayuri and I immediately headed into the Shopping district, where we looked through many shops, that had toys and other things for little kids.

"What do you want to buy her anyway?"

Sayuri asked that still pondering over what we talked about before.

"I don't know... A Teddy bear would be nice, don't you think?"

"It would... Does she have anything she likes in particular?"

"Wait... Let me think!"

I went into thought and suddenly it came to my mind.

"Wait... She was... Singing a song..."

"A song?"

"Yeah... How was it again? Dango, Dango..."

"The Great Dango Family song!"

Her face lit up with a huge smile. She knew what it was.

"You know it?"

"One of the most famous children's shows and Mascots! It's quite a new thing in town, but i know exactly where to find some plushies!"

And so we ran to the nearest shop where Sayuri knew they were selling plushies like that.

The great day came: December 24th. All set and we walked into the Bakery. To our surprise, Akio-san greeted us while little Nagisa was sitting on the counter. She was already feeling better.

"Oh hi there you guys! Wow there's quite a lot of you!"

Sayuri, Sanako and Akane introduced themselves to both parents and Nagisa gave us all big hugs for saving her, even if it was just me and Takashi in the first place. She was really a cute little girl, and even though she didn't completely recover yet, she still was looking a lot better now. Akane and Sanako now brought out the biggest surprise: A huge birthday cake, with "Happy Birthday Nagisa!" written on it, Made by no other than Reika-san herself. Nagisa smiled shily and her huge Faun eyes were glittering in joy. She blew the candles out, and the cake was as good as torn apart. It was truly delicious. We then entered the living quarters and Sayuri and I presented our present to Nagisa: An almost man sized Dango Plushie, that looked like a huge pink marshmallow. She couldn't believe her own eyes and was smiling even wider than ever. The party went by and we really enjoyed how Nagisa slowly opened up more and more to us. When we finally said our goodbyes, she kept waving after us for a long while, before she went inside. When we parted ways with the others, only Sayuri and I were left and we slowly walked our way, as snow started coming down again. I stopped under one of the streetlights and kept staring at it for a long time. Sayuri joined me, and as we looked at the snowflakes flowing around in the light breeze, I looked at her as she was blushing slightly.

"Quite the romantic Scenery huh?"

I asked that out of nowhere. She looked at me, and started blushing even more.

"Erhmmm... Yeah... It's lovely."

"Sayuri... I was gonna ask you... Have you found anyone you like yet?"

She didn't say anything for a bit.

"Well I did..."

"Oh..."

She looked at me with glittering eyes. At first I thought she meant someone I didn't know. I wanted to walk away but she grabbed my hand.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Never mind... You have someone you like, I understand that!"

"But I meant you, you silly!"

I stopped in my tracks, with my jaw dropped. I turned around to see her looking at me with a shy look on her face.

"You mean... ?"

"Of course... What else did you think?"

"I... Well I don't know!"

I scratched my head for a bit, but she carried on.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... I just..."

I couldn't explain it myself, but suddenly walked closer to her and grabbed both of her hands, and carried on while looking down.

"Well it's just... that I like you too... I mean seriously!"

She looked down herself to hide her blush.

"Well... I... I mean... Wow!"

She was so shy... She saw Sanako and Takashi together so many times, but I guess she never thought we'd end up like this too.

"I mean... I don't just like you Sayuri... I actually... Well I think I fell in love with you!"

That last sentence left her speechless, and all she could do was just hug me with all her might, and we stood there like that for minutes, without saying another word, standing in the romantic snowing, under the streetlight, in the middle of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well that marks the end of the Akane Arc! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
